Chasing
by RedAkusha
Summary: Who wouldn't want 3 hot boys chasing after you? But for Tsuna it's different! He runs away when Giotto, the hot school president, Tsunayoshi, his oh-so-perfect brother and Hibari, the cool prefect started chasing him; and it's all because of Reborn's stupid game that Tsuna is being chased by 3 hungry hot guys across the school for one month! It's a chase who gets him first!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I do the story wouldn't be good at all. Only Amano Akira-sensei owns it! She's the ONLY ONE!  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...G2772 1827 no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: normal one with brown eyes<br>Tsunayoshi: narrowed orange eyes (HDW Tsuna)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: So you made me a fanfic...<strong>

**RedAkusha: That's right!**

**Tsuna: Hell! I don't want this... *runs away***

**RedAkusha: Giotto! Tsunayoshi! Hibari! Catch him!**

**Tsunayoshi and Giotto: Aye, aye boss! *salute***

**Hibari: Herbivores, I'll catch him first before you do...**

**RedAkusha: Hibari! Don't start a fight!**

* * *

><p>–<strong>A <strong>**memory ****is ****like ****the ****fruit ****of ****Eden; ****it ****can ****bring ****the ****greatest ****joy ****or ****the ****boundless ****sadness.**** –**

"Mmmm" mumbled by a young brunette in his sleep.

"Tsuna...Tsuna...TSUNA!" shouted by a brunette also, on the figure sleeping in the bed. "Hiieee!" was the only response the other young brunette said as he fell on the bed.

"Ouch, Tsunayoshi-nii-sama!" the young brunette name Tsuna shouted as he pouted at his older twin brother. "Oh sorry, it's because you weren't waking up and Reborn is getting angry." said by the other brunette name Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsuna is the younger of the Sawada twins. A small brunette that has a pair of big caramel eyes. He is famous for his nickname Dame-Tsuna because of his failing grade marks and his incapability to do sports. Meanwhile the older of the two, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the contrast of his younger brother. Tsunayoshi is also a brunette but his hair is much spikier than Tsuna, and his eyes are dyed in golden sun and his eyes are narrowed. Not to mention, he is one of the best students in his school because of his amazing grade marks and exceptional skills in sports.

These twins are the sons of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. Sawada Nana is a loving and caring mother who loves her sons a lot. Even Reborn and the others who are living in the Sawada household treat her as their biological mother. Sawada Iemitsu is a well-known mafia advisor in the mafia world, and the boss of the family he is working, wanted a new successor which led to the twins. Reborn, their tutor and the most trusted hitman of the current head of the Vongola Family, prepares them to be one of those who will succeed the family. He is an infant that wears a mafia suit and a fedora hat. He also has a shape-changing chameleon which can transform into a gun so that he can threaten the twins in some way in his training.

But even in a competition, this two are inseparable. Ever since they were a child, Tsunayoshi always care for his younger brother. When bullies tried to hurt Tsuna, Tsunayoshi is always there to help him.

"Good morning, okaa-san!" shouted Tsuna as he jumped on the stairs, and arrange his necktie.

"Hey! Be careful Tsuna. I don't want you getting hurt." Tsunayoshi shouted as he saw his cute little brother wobbled on his jump. He was already wearing his uniform and was ready to go, he only need to wait for his little brother to eat.

"Ah! Sorry, Tsunayoshi-nii-sama." Tsuna said as he smiles a little because of his brother's words.

"And anyway you don't need to add –nii-sama at my name. Tsunayoshi is fine or anything else accepts for that. It makes me superior than you, and I don't like that. We are equal no matter what, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi said as he smiles at the last part at what he said.

'**Equal'**

"He's right Dame-Tsuna. You don't need to call him that." Reborn said as he appeared beside Tsunayoshi, in his hand he holds a cup of coffee which he sips occasionally.

"Ah, good morning Reborn." Tsunayoshi greeted.

"But...nii-sama will be the heir to the famiglia and I need to practice calling him like that..." Tsuna pouted because he was getting scolded.

"Hey nobody said that ye-" Tsunayoshi shouted angrily but was cut off by Reborn.

"Anyway, just don't call him like that yet, aren't there other nicknames for him?" Reborn asked and sips in his coffee.

Tsuna blushed when he just thought of something. A vivid memory came to him. "Tsu-kun..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Huh? Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked as he looked at his twin.

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna repeated which earn Tsunayoshi a blush. But unfortunately Reborn didn't hear it.

"Dame-Tsuna can you repeat that again?" Reborn said.

"Ahhhh! We're going to be late! See ya Reborn" Tsunayoshi immediately yanked his little brother to the door and swiftly grabbed their bags.

Tsuna wasn't able to say good-bye to his mother and Reborn. Reborn smirked at the action Tsunayoshi just showed.

"Ara, Ara aren't they active today." Nana said as she looked at her sons running.

"Ehh, Tsu-kun...I see." Reborn mumbled as he continues to sip in his coffee.

"Tsunayoshi-nii-sama?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Tsunayoshi wasn't listening to Tsuna because remember back then, the origin of that nickname.

* * *

><p>10 years before~<p>

"_Tsunayoshi-nii." A cute boy shouted holding something between both of his small hands. _

"_What's wrong?" a young boy who was called Tsunayoshi looked at the other with confusion._

"_Look, look I found something in the grass." The little boy opens his hand a baby chick was there. It doesn't have any hair yet but it was squeaking, which means its alive. _

"_Woah! Where did you get that Tsuna? It probably fell on the nest and we better put it back." Tsunayoshi said looking at the baby chick. _

"_Why?"Tsuna looked sad because he was going to depart away from the chick._

"_Because it has a family and having a family is wonderful. Leaving away from the family will only bring sadness." Tsunayoshi said as he patted Tsuna's hair._

"_Does that mean Tsunayoshi-nii will leave?" Tsuna asked._

"_Well no, but someday I will." Tsunayoshi said, he smile sadly thinking about departing away from his twin._

"_I don't want that!" Tsuna declared. "I don't want Tsunayoshi-nii to leave! If that happens Tsuna will cry." Tsuna said as tears started to drip from his eyes. _

"_Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi whispered as he was shocked to see his little brother cry._

"_I know! Me and Tsunayoshi-nii will have a family." Tsuna said as he wiped the tears and smile at his twin._

"_Huh? Tsu-tsuna?" Tsunayoshi stared at his brother with wide eyes._

"_What does a family contain? A father, a mother and a..." Tsuna stopped and think he tilted his head up in the sky and think. The chick in his hand chirped. "Ahhh! A baby!" Tsuna shouted and Tsunayoshi blushed._

"_I'm the mother and Tsunayoshi-nii is the father and we will have a baby and with this the family is complete." Tsuna said with his brightest smile. _

"_Tsuna you don't know anything, don't you?" Tsunayoshi gapped at his twin. _

"_If me and nii-chan will have a family, that means I don't need to call nii-chan, nii-chan...Mmmmhhhh... what should I call nii-chan." Tsuna again tilted his head and began to think. Tsunayoshi can't do anything but look at his little brother with wide eyes._

"_Ahhhh, I know. " Tsuna said which made Tsunayoshi stopped looking at his brother and listened to him._

"_Tsu-kun!" Tsuna said with his full smile and blush in his cheeks. In an instant Tsunayoshi blushed ferociously. _

"_Nii-chan! Are you listening to what I said? Anyway we better put back the chick to its nest. Let's ask dad for help." Tsuna said as he pouted at his little brother for not listening. _

_There, still standing, Tsunayoshi was still bewildered at what Tsuna said. He can't stop blushing._

* * *

><p>"And I thought you forgot about it..." Tsunayoshi mumbled still running with Tsuna in his hands.<p>

"Huh? Tsunayoshi-nii-sama?" Tsuna asked as he heard something from his dear brother.

They were almost at school and today was the first day of school. At the entrance they saw the school head of disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. He was eyeing the students who come in.

Hibari Kyoya is the most feared student in Namimori Middle School. But even in his status as the most-feared, nobody can't deny his handsome features. Jet black hair and narrow onyx eyes. He has his coat in his shoulders and on the left sleeve of the coat hanged his arm band which is a prove that he is a prefect. The Cloud Guardian of the twins.

"Ah! Good Morning Hibari-san! " Tsuna greeted with a smile at the prefect.

"Good Morning, Herbivore." Hibari said eyeing the twins. Hibari's eyes fell on a cherryblossom on Tsuna's hair.

"Herbivore, there's a cherryblossom in your hair." Hibari said as he lifted his hand to take off the cherryblossom petal but Tsunayoshi stopped him.

"Tsuna, Let's hurry! I don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari." Tsunayoshi said as he grabbed Tsuna for the second time and dash off. This leaves the prefect there standing clenching his hand.

"Tsunayoshi-nii-sama, that was a bit rude." Tsuna said as he glares at his brother. "I don't care." Tsunayoshi said still running.

They were able to get to the gym without it starting yet. The principal was able to say his speech and the next one will be the school council president.

"Good Morning everyone, my name is Hamaguri Giotto and I'm the student body president. " A young, tall, blonde declared. His feature can be compared to a model or actor. He has a golden spiky hair just like Tsunayoshi and Tsuna, which is spikier than theirs and his eyes are golden sun just Tsunayoshi.

Because of the declaration, girls became to squeal in delight. "Giotto-sama." A voice shouted at the back. "Kyaa, its Giotto-sama!" another one shouted but in the upper left corner.

"Anyway, I hope you all have a nice year here in school. If you have any problem please tell us, the student council and we will do our best to help. Thank you and have a nice day." Giotto said as he bow and left. The girls can't stop screaming.

After the ceremony everyone was expected to go to their classroom. As for Tsuna and Tsunayoshi they both have the same classroom.

"Lucky we got the same classroom, Tsuna" Tsunayoshi said as he leads the way to their classroom. He was super happy to be with his little brother, which means the two will spend more time together.

'**Together'**

As Tsunayoshi opens the door to his new classroom, girls began to squeal. "Kyaa, its Tsunayoshi-kun!" A girl with a black hair squealed. "We're in the same class, kyaaa!" this time a girl with brown hair shouted. And before Tsunayoshi knew it he was surrounded by girls.

Tsuna glanced back and forth hoping to see someone he knew, and luck was on his side. He saw Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato in the back fighting.

"Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as he went his way to them.

"Ah! Good Morning Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he saw his beloved Juudaime coming to him.

Gokudera Hayato is an Italian boy who came to Japan to test the two candidates for the boss of the Vongola Family. He has a long, but not too long, silver hair. His eyes are light gray-green. His personality was rude at them at first but soften to the two when Tsuna saved him from danger. He is the Storm Guardian for both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi, on the other hand is a son of a sushi cook. He loves baseball, which makes Gokudera call him baseball-idiot. He has a nice personality and anyone can befriend him easily. He is tall and well-tanned, probably because of constant practice in baseball. He has spiky black hair and brown eyes. He is the Rain Guardian of Tsuna and Tsunayoshi

"Hahaha, its Tsuna, guess we're in the same class again." Yamamoto laughed as he saw Tsuna.

"Huh? Where's Decimo?" Gokudera asked. He always call Tsuna, Juudaime while Tsunayoshi, Decimo for he is assured that one of them or both of them will be the tenth successor to the Vongola family.

"Yeah, isn't he in the same class with us?" Yamamoto asked looking for Tsunayoshi.

"Ohh, you mean Tsunayoshi-nii-sama." Tsuna asked and pointed to a crowd of girls. "He's in there." Tsuna said as he watched Tsunayoshi getting suffocated.

"Damn girls, Hey girls! Leave Decimo alone!" Gokudera shouted as he tried to help Tsunayoshi.

"Hahaha." Yamamoto only laughed. Tsuna sweat drop as he saw Gokudera getting carried inside as well by the girls.

"Should we help them?" Tsuna asked to Yamamoto. "I guess so..." Yamamoto replied.

It was Lunch break and the four friends went to the rooftop to eat lunch.

"Ahhh, I'm beat." Tsunayoshi confessed as he climbed the stairs. Who wouldn't be beat after getting attacked by crowd of girls? If Hibari sees that, Tsunayoshi will be bitten to death because the prefect hates crowd.

"There, there Tsunayoshi-nii-sama. Let's just eat lunch and-" Tsuna stopped. "What's wrong?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Oh, I forgot my lunchbox in the classroom." Tsuna replied as he looks gloomy. "I'll get it for you." Gokudera said, trying to be in the nice side of Tsuna.

"No, I'll get it for you." Tsunayoshi said already going down the stairs. "No, Nii-sama. I'll get it myself." Tsuna said as quickly went down the stairs.

"I got it." Tsuna said as he holds the lunchbox tightly. "Hey, it's Sawada!" Tsuna flinched at the voice.

It's one those guys Tsuna doesn't want to see right now. Bullies.

"Hey what do you got there? Oh, is that your lunchbox? Give it to me." A tall guy said as he grabbed the lunchbox out of Tsuna.

"Nooo!" Tsuna still held the lunchbox tightly.

When suddenly...

"What do we have here, bullies perhaps?" a young man in blonde hair and orange eyes appeared. It was Hamaguri Giotto.

"Tch, I guess I better go, next time Sawada I'll make sure you pay." The bully immediately let go of the lunchbox and pushed Tsuna to the side.

The guy left and Tsuna was left there sitting and holding the lunchbox. "Are you alright?" Giotto asked he kneeled so that he could be on the same eye level with Tsuna.

"Ahhh! I'm fine, th-th-thanks for h-h-he-elping me." Tsuna stuttered which cause Giotto to chuckle. Tsuna blush and look at Giotto, he looked at his bright orange eyes. Immediately, Giotto wiped something in Tsuna's face.

"You've got some dirt here." Giotto said as he carefully wiped Tsuna's face. Which make Tsuna's blush redder than before.

"Tsuna, did you get-" Tsunayoshi stopped when he saw Giotto wiping Tsuna's face.

"Oh, is he you're brother?" Giotto asked eyeing Tsunayoshi. Immediately, Tsuna jumped and hugged Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi-nii-sama." Tsuna said as he nuzzled in Tsunayoshi's arms. Tsunayoshi patted Tsuna's head and look at Giotto with a serious face while Giotto is looking at Tsunayoshi with smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~<p>

"I think we have some rivalry in here...love square I think." Reborn smirked as he saw the whole thing from morning till lunch time.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

**Chapter Two: Knowing**

"G, bring the list of students that enrolled for 1st year." Giotto commanded as he continue to look at the window.

'_Was'__up __with __him'_ G thought. "Ah, Ok..."G said as he hurriedly looks for the list.

"Sawada Tsuna... I want to know more about you..." Giotto said as he continue to look at Tsuna from the window.

* * *

><p>~Author's note~<p>

_(Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if there are some wrong grammars...anyway please review my story and thanks for reading. I was thinking if I should make the rating higher, but I'm still thinking about it. If you want it to go higher, I may arrange a poll for it. Well anyway, that's all I can say anyway. Bye, see you next time.)_

Hamaguri - clam


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I know you already know what would happen if I own it...and probably if I own it...katekyo hitman reborn will downsize since I'm a lame author...  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...(G2772 1827) no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: normal one with brown eyes<br>Tsunayoshi: narrowed orange eyes (HDW Tsuna)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: Why the heck is the title 'Chasing'? And you have the hobby to change things aren't you, like the title?<strong>

**RedAkusha: Yeah what about it? And anyway the reason why the title is chasing is because they are chasing you...**

**Tsuna: Ehh?**

**RedAkusha: You'll see soon enough! *grins***

**Tsuna: What's that suppose to mean!**

**Tsunayoshi: Tsuna! *glomps***

**Tsuna: Nii-sama!**

**Giotto: No fair, me too *glomps***

**Tsuna: Hiee! I better run away!**

**RedAkusha: That's what I call 'Chasing'!**

* * *

><p>–<strong>Meeting you was the biggest change in my life–<strong>

Giotto was rummaging through his paperwork, he decided to finish this stupid work immediately so he that he doesn't need to finish it afterschool. "Tch! This is really annoying, instead of eating lunch I'm forced to do this work!" he said which cause the all the paperwork to fall down to him.

"I'm going to take a break" Giotto whined before he pulled himself out from the mountains of paper.

He walks around the corridors of the freshmen which is empty, because all of them are taking lunch when he heard something.

"Give it to me!"

"Noo!"

He turned to the left side when he saw a young brunette and a tall guy. The tall guy was grabbing something from the brunette while the brunette was holding a thing protectively.

He had to stop that guy or else he might hurt the kid.

"What do we have here, bullies perhaps?" Giotto said with a rather nice entrance. Looks cool Giotto, looks cool!

"Tch, I guess I better go, next time Sawada I'll make sure you pay." The tall guy left pushing the young kid aside.

Immediately Giotto went over to the kid, he looks at the kid and a blush immediately creeps into his face.

_'This kid is cute'_ Giotto thought while he continues to eye at Tsuna. He noticed the long eyelashes, those cute big brown eyes and his...his... _'seductive lips...make me want to kiss him.'_ He added in his thoughts.

"Ahhh! I'm fine, th-th-thanks for h-h-he-elping me." Tsuna said which made Giotto chuckle at the cute boy. _'Cute'_

His eye landed to a dirt in Tsuna's face, immediately he grabs a handkerchief in his pocket. He wiped at it.

"You've got some dirt here." Giotto said he immediately noticed Tsuna's blush_. 'He's so cute!'_

But Giotto was immediately interrupted by someone. "Tsuna, did you get-" a voice from the right side said as he heard steps coming near to them.

_'Too much for my fun, huh?'_ Giotto sighed mentally as the young brunette jump from his place and landed on the other boy's arms.

_'Dammit, I'm getting jealous!'_ Giotto thought as he glare at the other boy, he looks the same with the young kid he just saved earlier except for his eyes, which is colored orange the same with the other brunette's eyes.

"Oh, is he your brother?" Giotto asks as keeps on looking at Tsunayoshi. Tsuna continue to nuzzle at Tsunayoshi's arms which only added to Giotto's jealousy.

Tsunayoshi glared at Giotto, which made him smirk. "Yeah I am what about it?" Tsunayoshi said with a rather cold and possessive voice.

"Nothing really, I just save him." Giotto answered with a bright smile. But inside his mind. _'I'm itching to kill this kid!'_ he thought.

"Tsuna, let's go." Tsunayoshi said as he grabs Tsuna's arm and began to pull him.

"Wait nii-sama." Tsuna immediately slips from his brother's hold and went to Giotto.

"Th-thank you fo-for sa-saving me-e." Tsuna stuttered as he look at floor, he felt stupid for being saved by a guy and it was the student president!

"No worries, I just want to know your name." Giotto asks as he patted Tsuna's soft hair. This time its Tsunayoshi's turn to get jealous.

'Soft'

"Ye-Yes!" Tsuna said as he nearly shouted. "Sawada Tsuna and my brother's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he continues to blush. _'Curse this blush'_ Tsuna thought as he can't stop blushing.

"I see, well anyway I better go. See ya." Giotto waved at them and turn back to head to his office, the student council.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~<p>

"Damn it, I wasn't able to get Sawada's lunch. Tch! It was all because of that stupid president." The bully earlier shouted as he kicks the trash.

A certain prefect appeared and looks at the guy. "Huh? What do you want?" the guy said as he looks at the person who just appeared. His eyes widened when he saw the leader of the prefect there standing.

"What are you doing?" Hibari said as he pulled his tonfas. "Damaging school property, I see." The prefect smiled and began beating the guy. When the guy was left half dead in the floor, Hibari step in his head.

"By the way, anyone who tries to touch my herbivore will be beaten to death. Understand?" Hibari just look at the body and smirk, but his smirk changed when he remember what the guy said

_'It was all because of that stupid president.'_

_'Hamaguri Giotto, prepare to be bitten to death'_ Hibari looks at the sky it makes him remember Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>'Remember'<strong>

"Sawada Tsuna" Hibari said with a soft voice. He walkout leaving the guy there lying.

"You were bullied Juudaime!" Gokudera's shouted nearly shaking the whole school. "Tch! I'm so sorry Juudaime, I am not worthy to be your right-hand man, please punish me whatever you want." Gokudera immediately kneel infront of Tsuna.

"Ahh that's not really necessa-" Tsuna said as he tried to calm down Gokudera.

"Why not, Gokudera kiss Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi said said as he eat his food. Tsuna's eyes widened at what his nii-sama just said.

"Nii-sama!" Tsuna said as he protest but...

"If that...will...make...me ...Decimo's...right-...hand...man..then I will...do ...it..." Gokudera is trying his hardest not to shout at his Decimo.

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he was wishing that Tsunayoshi was only joking. Gokudera neared to Yamamoto. Yamamoto was stiff, He can't move, what if...what if...he really will do it.

Gokudera's face so near, that Yamamoto can feel Gokudera's breath. Tsunayoshi close Tsuna's eyes, so that he won't see what is happening. He doesn't want to corrupt his cute little brother's eyes.

As Gokudera continue to come closer, when suddenly the door to the rooftop open.

"SAWADAS JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hiee!"

"Woah"

"Lawn-head!"

"Senpai?"

And there goes the kiss away...

"Onii-san, what are you doing in here?" Tsuna ask to Ryohei.

Sasagawa Ryohei is Tsuna's and Tsunayoshi's Sun Guardian. He is an energetic boxer who constantly asked the Sawada brothers. He has short spiky bleached hair, gray eyes and a band-aid across his nose. Ryohei challenge the two to have a battle with him using their fist (a.k.a boxing). They complied; Tsunayoshi was the first to fight all the girls cheered for him including Ryohei's sister Sasagawa Kyoko. She is Tsuna's crush but he was declined by her because she likes Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi won which was obvious, because of his great skills in sports, when it was Tsuna's turn all of the spectators said that he wouldn't win, they didn't cheer for him instead they disappoint him more. But Tsuna showed them that he too can defeat him! Everyone was shocked, even Tsuna himself can't believe it, and that's how Ryohei continue to bicker them to join the boxing club even now...

* * *

><p>Giotto went back to the student council; there G was waiting for him. G is Giotto's best friend and his vice-president. He looks like Gokudera because he is Gokudera's brother, the only difference with them is their hair, Gokudera's silver while G is red. G also has a tattoo on his right cheek.<p>

"Giotto! Where were you idiot!" G was about to slam Giotto a book when he notice Giotto looks more tired them before.

_'What the heck happen to this freak?'_ G thought as he looks at Giotto, who was on his way to his chair. Giotto slumped in his chair and laid his head in the desk. He began to sigh.

"Hey Giotto wha-"G was cut off by a loud scream.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" Giotto shouted as he disorganized his hair.

"THAT'S MY QUESTION!" G answered.

"G, I don't know what's happening to me. Can you leave for a sec?" G ask not looking at G.

"Alright, but promise me you'll finish that after school. The teachers will get angry at us." G explained with a sigh. Then he left.

_'Great, now I have to finish this and go for class. If only I didn't left for a break but...If I didn't then...' _Giotto thought when a picture of Tsuna appeared in his head. Tsuna was smiling at him with his fullest smile. Oh how he wants to take him to his home and shower him with full of love. The cute little bunny.

_'I wouldn't be able to meet that kid...'_ Giotto again left a sigh.

"Sawada Tsuna" Giotto left out a heavy sigh again and tried to recall the young brunette.

* * *

><p>It was P.E. so Tsuna and the gang change for their P.E. clothes. For today they have soccer, Gokudera and Tsunayoshi was making the girls squeal. "Kyaaa! Look, look Yamamoto-kun is going to shoot!" a girl in braided hair said as she pointed Yamamoto.<p>

Yamamoto kicks the ball, and it went in. "Yeah! Soccer isn't bad after all. But baseball will always be the best." He said as he flash his flashing smile, which cause the girls to squeal.

While Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto was playing Tsuna was left out, there resting under the sun. He left out a sigh; he wasn't resting because he is tired, nobody just wants him to their team. Tsunayoshi said that he should join their team but Tsuna said that he wasn't feeling well, so he just stays on the side and watch them play.

Unknown to the kid, someone appeared behind him. "What are you doing, Sawada Tsuna?" a cold voice asked.

Tsuna look at his back and saw Hibari.

"Hieee! Hibari-san. How did you know it was-"

"Because you're the only one out of the Sawada brothers, who will skip class." Hibari explain as he got nearer to Tsuna.

"Hiiee! I'm sorry Hibari-san, I'm going alre-" Tsuna was about to stand up when a hand push him back to the place where he was sitting.

"No, stay" Hibari said as he pulls Tsuna back. Tsuna let out a little squeak and fell on the ground. Hibari was beside him.

**'Stay'**

"Hibari-san, why did you stop me?" Tsuna ask with a confuse face. Hibari didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Nothing really..." Hibari answered not looking at Tsuna_. _

_'Oh, is that so...'_ Tsuna thought with a sad smile. Minutes pass and they said nothing, when Hibari stand up, looks at Tsuna and flashes his tonfas.

"Anyway, Herbivore you better go back or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, his tonfas flashes from the rays of the sun.

"Hiee! Ye-Yes Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he stand up and run but being Tsuna he trip. Yes, trip.

Tsuna thought he'll land on the ground, when an arm grabs his waist. He looks at his back and it was Hibari's arm. Tsuna blush at the contact and immediately wiggle which made Hibari let go off Tsuna.

Tsuna blush and thank Hibari. "Hnn" was the only answer the prefect said before he left. Two boys and an infant saw what happen.

* * *

><p>Giotto look at Tsuna from the window in his office. He didn't even mind going to his classroom for his class, not that the teachers mind it because he is a genius and all.<p>

"G, bring the list of students that enrolled for 1st year." Giotto commanded as he continues to look at the window.

_'Was' up with him'_ G thought. "Ah, Ok..."G said as he hurriedly looks for the list.

"Sawada Tsuna... I want to know more about you..." Giotto said as he continues to look at Tsuna from the window.

* * *

><p>The first day ended, Tsuna and his friends were about to left when Reborn appeared.<p>

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted.

"Reborn" Tsuna exclaimed as he look at his tutor with surprise. _'Why did Reborn appeared here?'_ he thought.

"Tsuna and the others can go home. Tsunayoshi and I and some others will have to talk." Reborn explain looking at Tsuna.

_'Some others' Tsuna_ thought. Reborn flashes his Leon-gun.

"Hurry up or I'll shoot you in the head!" Reborn exclaimed. Immediately, Tsuna and the others are outside of the school.

"Reborn...you don't have to do that, you know?" Tsunayoshi said as he was worried about his little brother.

"Anyway what do you mean 'some others'?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"They're here" Reborn declared with a smirk.

Suddenly Hibari appeared from the window. "Hibari!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed looking quite surprise.

Then the door at left side open revealing Giotto. "The school president." Tsunayoshi said even more surprise and confuse.

"Infant/Kid/Reborn!" Hibari, Giotto and Tsunayoshi said at the same time.

"Now that the players are here, the game shall begin." Reborn smirk grew. "This game is called Chase: Love Square." He added.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

**Chapter Three: Playing**

"Hiee, why is Hibari-san chasing me?" Tsuna shouted at the corridor as he run for his life.

"Herbivore, prepare to be caught." Hibari sped up nearly 60 centimeters away from Tsuna, when Tsuna bumped into someone.

"Ouch"

"Tsuna, let's run away." Giotto said with a full smile as he lifts Tsuna from the waist.

"Hiee! Giotto-senpai!"

* * *

><p>~Author's note~<p>

**loveyaoigirl4ever**– thanks, you'll see more G2718

**SkyeGaurdain27**– thank you, I'll try your idea in my story

**Kichou**– I notice your review and just remembered Hibari and thought 'I forgot Hibari! He's a prefect!' so I added him in this chapter instead. Thank you for mentioning that.

**AquamarineRoses**– thanks for the cookies! I have a cat its name is Uri, I name it after Gokudera's box weapon.

**Breathless02** – thank you very much and for your question...Giotto's eyes isn't blue... here:

http: / / www . mangareader . net / 284-57934-1 / katekyo-hitman-reborn / chapter-309 . html

...-just erase the space- you'll see that his eyes isn't blue but orange (original drawing of Amano Akira)

**EK12**– hahaha thanks! I also thought I'm turning to Yamamoto sometimes (airhead). And sorry I change the title...

**Vongola-Decimo27** – thanks, I was like gapping when I wrote that 'baby' thing...and anyway I find your stories quite interesting, I read the "My Little Herbivore" it's sooo cute looking forward for the chapter 2 :)

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments, alerts and faves!~<p>

_(Woaahhh! 7 reviews in one day! I never knew that will happen...I was like expecting 3 reviews or none... anyway...I'm sorry, I have this hobby on changing things like the summary, the title...so you might want to check sometimes because I'm not comfortable on my writing things...I'm so gloomy but I'm not emo...ANYWAY! Chapter 2 is done please tell me about and yeah...love square...I change that one instead I put it in the story instead... *sigh* please enjoy anyway..:))_


	3. Chapter 3: Playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I own it...that is a serious problem. Indeed...  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...(G2772 1827) no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: normal one with brown eyes<br>Tsunayoshi: narrowed orange eyes (HDW Tsuna)  
>*this is the last time putting this, because I know for sure (or not) that you already know the differences…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto: What am I, a pervert or something? *looks at chapter 2*<strong>

**RedAkusha: Aren't you?**

**Giotto: I am seriously not a pervert!**

**RedAkusha: Weren't you just thinking about looking for your little bunny, hugging him from behind and trapping him in your arms…and like kissing him and taking his-**

**Giotto: *blushes* Shut up! I am not that pervert!**

**RedAkusha: Don't deny it… look your rivals are here *points at Tsunayoshi and Hibari***

**Tsunayoshi: Hamaguri Giotto… *emits dark aura***

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death…*pulls out tonfas***

**Tsunayoshi: For once I agree with you Hibari...*smirk***

* * *

><p>–<strong>I want to chase you until you are mine, and mine alone–<strong>

"Reborn, what do you mean by game?" Tsunayoshi asked in a rather annoyed voice. Because he doesn't want to be here, instead he wanted to be with Tsuna, he wanted be with his little brother and talk about school and stuff. Instead of being with a certain prefect and a pervert president.

"Infant, I don't have time to play."Hibari said as he was about to jump away. He doesn't want to be in a room crowded with herbivores.

"Me, too. I don't have time for this; I still have work to do." Giotto stated as he turn back and ready to go to his office.

Reborn smirk at the two. "Are you two going leave Tsuna, to his brother Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked with a rather mocking voice.

"What do you mean infant?" Hibari asked forgetting to jump and instead, stepping inside the classroom.

"Well...it seems that you guys really want Tsuna for yourself. Why don't we make a game, to make this fair and square? Mmm" Reborn's smirk grew. He watches the three, turn to different animals all in all.

"Reborn, I don't like this." Tsunayoshi protested.

"What if something bad happen to Tsuna, huh?" Tsuanyoshi continue to argue with Reborn for he doesn't want to see his little brother getting hurt with this stupid game.

"If that comes, why don't you protect him?" Reborn stated. "Eh?" Now Tsunayoshi looks more confuse.

"You see the objective of the game is these: **Capture Sawada Tsuna!**" Reborn smirk at the actions of the three.

Hibari flinched, Giotto widened eyes and Tsunayoshi became frantic.

"Before 5:00 pm, you must have Tsuna all to yourself. Nobody catch Tsuna by that time, nobody wins. This game will go on for 1 month. Whoever wins will have Tsuna by himself. Tomorrow is April 1 right?" Reborn explained in a seriously happy yet mocking tone.

"1 month?"

Tsunayoshi seriously wants to go away. Now, as in now!

"This is stupid, Reborn. I seriously don't want this." Tsunayoshi stated ready to go home. "Are you sure, what if Tsuna said 'Thank you nii-sama for saving me from Hibari-san and Giotto-senpai'" Reborn said changing his voice to look it more real.

Tsunayoshi stop, he thought of Tsuna saying something like:

'_Nii-sama, Thank you very much for saving me._' Tsuna said with his cute smile and adorable blush. Tsunayoshi blushed at the thought of it.

'_Nii-sama is so strong and so cool. I love nii-sama.'_ Tsuna said again with a full smile and a much redder blush. Tsunayoshi thought more about Tsuna. But his dream didn't last too long.

Tsunayoshi heard Reborn snickered at him. "Still, I don't like this." even though Tsunayoshi said that, he was actually thinking about it with a blush on his face.

"Even though you don't like this, those two will." Reborn pointed at the two and Tsunayoshi turned at his back.

Hibari and Giotto were ready for some action.

"Tomorrow will be the start, right?" Giotto asked in a smile, but looks more like a grin.

"Yes, 1 point for 1 day, whoever gets the most point wins." Reborn smirk at the thought of Tsuna getting chase. And so the game, Chase: Love Square begins tomorrow.

Tsunayoshi can't do anything but just agree. He vowed to protect him at all cost. (More like have him to himself, at all cost.)

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt uncomfortable walking infront of his brother. He felt as if he was getting eyed for no reason.<p>

"Um...Nii-sama...please stop... looking at me like that..." Tsuna can't bear it getting watch by a hawk brother.

"Ah, Sorry. Anyway we better hurry or we'll be late." Tsunayoshi said as he pushes Tsuna.

"Nii-nii-samaaaa!"

The first half of the day was like normal, yeah normal, low-grades, being bad at sport and more bullying from his classmate. By the time it was lunch, thing started getting unhealthy for him.

'_Hibari-san'_ Tsuna saw Hibari leaning in a wall. Hibari look at him and flashes his tonfas.

"Sawada Tsuna, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said his catchphrase and begun chasing Tsuna.

"Hiee, why is Hibari-san chasing me?" Tsuna shouted at the corridor as he run for his life.

"Herbivore, prepare to be caught." Hibari sped up nearly 60 centimeters away from Tsuna, when Tsuna bumped into someone.

"Ouch"

"Tsuna, let's run away." Giotto said with a full smile as he lifts Tsuna from the waist.

"Hiee! Giotto-senpai!"

'_What's wrong with everybody?'_ Tsuna thought as he got lifted by Giotto away from Hibari.

Giotto and Tsuna were already far away from Hibari. They are currently passing by the 3rd year corridor when they met Asari Ugetsu.

"Ah! Asari-san" Tsuna exclaimed still in Giotto's arm.

"Huh? Tsuna?" Asari asked with a puzzled voice.

Asari Ugetsu is the treasurer of the student council. He is an expert swordsman and a flute player. The reason why Tsuna knows Asari is because he his Yamamoto's counsin, he met him sometimes in the dojo behind the sushi bar Yamamoto's dad handles. He is also Yamamoto's tutor in kendo, which isn't a surprise for him to become the school's kendo club captain. He almost looks like Yamamoto except for his eyes, which is grey.

"Asari!" Giotto was surprise that his treasurer knows Tsuna.

"Giotto, what are you doing with Tsuna? And you know each other?" Asari asked looking at Tsuna then to Giotto and back to Tsuna.

"Actually we are love-Ack!" Giotto wasn't able to finish what he needs to say when an elbow attacks his head, sending Tsuna flying, yes, flying.

"Kyaa!" Tsuna let out a girly scream as he floats up. Tsunayoshi successfully catch his brother and then step at Giotto's head.

"Anyone who touches my brother, without my consent will die before he sees the apocalypse!" Tsunayoshi said as he pushes his right foot more on Giotto's head.

"Were those your last words, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Everyone's heads turn to the person who was speaking, it was Hibari Kyoya!

"Damn it! I better go!" Tsunayoshi left with Tsuna in his arms, but before he left, he step again on Giotto's head then he dash off.

"I'll bite you to death Herbivores." Hibari said as he step on Giotto's head. "Ack!"

"Hahaha! You guys sure are lively!" Asari laugh the same way Yamamoto does. Like cousin, like another cousin.

"I won't lose" Giotto declared as he stand up and pick up his pace to follow the three.

"You better finish your work Giotto or G will shoot you!" Asari shouted as he saw Giotto dash off.

School is about to end and those four continue to play hide in seek. Sometimes, Tsuna is in the hand of Giotto and then Tsunayoshi will appear and took Tsuna. Hibari will bite them both and kidnap Tsuna and then back again to Giotto. Reborn continue to watch them run across the school. 5:00 pm is near at hand and it seems nobody is giving up.

"Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi grabs Tsuna's small hand and they both run away from Hibari. Giotto nearly cornered them at the end of the corridor but they manage to escape.

15 minutes left before 5:00 p.m., almost all of the students are gone.

_'I won't make it'_ Tsunayoshi thought holding tightly his brother's hand.

"Nii-sama?" Tsuna is battered from running, getting carried and getting bitten to death. The whole half of the day was spent on running away and hiding from those three. He knew something was odd ever since this morning. These three were actually stalking him, but he wonder why. Why would those three watch him?

Tsuna trip so as Tsunayoshi. "I'm sorry" Tsuna apologized not looking at his brother.

"No, that's okay. I actually got trip also." Tsunayoshi tried to comfort his little brother by not putting the fault to him. Tsunayoshi notice his little brother not looking at him, _'He's probably mad'_ Tsunayoshi thought.

'**Comfort'**

"Tsuna-" Tsunayoshi was about to comfort Tsuna again but he disrupted by a crying Tsuna

"Nii-sama what is happening anyway? I'm scared, Giotto-senpai and Hibari-san they were chasing after me and I-I don't know anymore...wahhh!" Tsuna cried silently, and then sniff wiping his tears.

"Tsuna...I'm sor-" again Tsunayoshi was cut-off when Giotto grab his little brother.

"Nii-sama!

"Tsuna!"

"I'll surely win" Giotto smirk and he went straight for the classroom they need to corner Tsuna.

But Tsunayoshi tackle Giotto, and caught Tsuna. Giotto was left there lying, cursing that he wasn't able to get Tsuna.

Hibari was looking for the little herbivore, when Tsunayoshi pass at him, but the big herbivore didn't say anything, instead he went pass Hibari.

'_That Herbivore, I'll make him pay for sure. One day.'_ Hibari left and quitted for the day.

"Nii-sama?" Tsuna was now confuse, his nii-sama running not slowing down in his pace.

"I promise that I will protect Tsuna, no matter what!" Tsunayoshi stated as he dash off more. 10 more minutes before

'**Protect'**

Tsuna was shocked at the sudden outburst of his brother. "Nii-sama..." Tsuna can only look at his brother with worried eyes.

5 minutes till 5:00 pm, they only need to turn left, head straight and enter the last classroom, which is Tsuna and Tsunayoshi's classroom.

1 minute left and they were able to enter the classroom. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi grabs his little brother and lock him tightly.

"Ni-nii-samaaa..." Tsuna was blushing heavily. His thoughts can't straighten up. _'Why is he doing it here?'_

"I'll protect you, that's what we promise right?" Tsunayoshi asked not letting go his little brother. Then suddenly a memory swarmed inside Tsuna and he smile.

"Yes, onii-sama. That's what we promise." Tsuna said sharing the hug with his brother.

* * *

><p>7 years before~<p>

"_Nii-chan..." Tsuna was battered, his clothes were full of dirt and his hair was messy. Tsunayoshi looks at his brother's face, it was full of scars and cuts._

"_Tsuna, what happen to you?" Tsunayoshi asked as he shook his little brother. Just seeing the cuts and the bruise is enough to make him explode._

"_Oh...I just...trip..." lied by the young brunette. Tsunayoshi can see that it was a lie, he embrace his little sibling and patted his head._

"_Who did this to you?" Tsunayoshi asked angrily. He'll make sure that whoever made this will have the same pain. _

_Tsuna didn't answer; he doesn't want his big brother hurting other people. "Tsuna, stay here. I'll look for those guys who have hurt you." Tsunayoshi let go of Tsuna, but Tsuna hold his arm._

"_Noo! I don't want...sniff...want you...hurting other people because...sniff...of me..." Tsuna began to cry. Tsunayoshi look at his twin with fretting eyes. _

"_Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi again cuddle his little brother in his strong arms. "Then I'll promise you, that I'll always protect you no matter what." Tsunayoshi declared looking straight at his twin's eyes._

"_No fair! Tsuna will promise too!" Tsuna said also looking at his onii-sama's eyes._

"_I will promise that I will protect nii-chan too..." Tsuna declared looking slighty down "...from harm..." he added blushing little. His big brother was stunned for a moment and then he smiled at his twin._

"_Alright then Tsuna! We promise together that we will protect each other" Tsunayoshi said as he squeezes his little brother. "UNN!" Tsuna agreed. He also squeezes his big brother tightly._

* * *

><p>"It seems that we have a winner this day." Reborn smirk and put a 1 beside Tsunayoshi's name in his Leon-notebook.<p>

Don't think it's over, Dame-Tsuna, it just begun.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>

**Chapter Four: Nursing**

"Hibari-san, you've got a fever" Tsuna exclaimed as his hand touches the soft yet hot forehead of the prefect.

Hibari slumped at the wall. He feels weak; in his mind he thinks that he so pathetic showing weakness to a herbivore and this isn't the first time he showed his weakness to the herbivore Sawada but the second time!

"It brings back memories." Tsuna said with a sad smile. "I'll be back for a while. Stay there...Kyo-kun..." Tsuna left the room to water his handkerchief so that he can put it in Hibari's forehead. He left with a small smile as he remembers the past.

'_Kyo-kun'_

Hibari gave a tired sigh and fell asleep with Hibird at his shoulder.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

**Black7kitten** – Thanks for the comment! I know! Isn't he sooo adorable! Kyaaa! It makes me all giddy :)  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: Am I really that adorable? *tilts head*...*look at you adorably*...  
>Yes, you are...indeed you are...<p>

**Vongola-Decimo27** – Hahaha! Me too I like how Tsuna get chase everytime. Did you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the comment :)  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: You like it everytime I get chase?  
>Shut up Tsuna! And for your question! For course I wouldn't leave the others out especially Primo's guardian! I'll try to put all of the characters in here...just try though...anyway try to add more chapters in your story! I look forward to it :)<p>

**AquamarineRoses** – I'll try since I'm having fun in doing this...sorry I wasn't able to add Yamamoto and Gokudera in this chapter...*sulk*...for your 2nd question: hmmm, nope I won't be able to update often...since school is about to start...probably I may add it weekly though or monthly...probably...*sulk again*... GEH! Please enjoy this chapter and look forward to other chapter I hope to hear from you again :)  
><strong>Gokudera<strong>: Stupid woman! I wasn't able to protect Juudaime because of you!  
>Shut Up! It wasn't my fault!It's the story's fault!<p>

**Kichou** – Yeah! Take that you bully! Nyaaahahaha! And don't worry Alaude will appear very soon...kufufufu...and yeah...I also don't hate or like Kyoko...but it feels weird if Kyoko is being nice to Tsuna in this story-  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: Kyoko-chan...*sulk*  
>Didn't I told you to shut up Tsuna! Oh yeah where was I, and yeah if that happens...those two might end up together...so I have to add a bit sorrow and sulking in this story! Thanks for commenting again I hope you enjoy this chapter!<p>

**EK12**– Hahaha! Everybody can...but...I'm sure those three will kill us *points Tsunayoshi, Giotto, Hibari* and don't worry being Yamamoto isn't bad! Isn't that right, Yamamoto!  
><strong>Yamamoto<strong>: Yep! Playing baseball is fun *smile*  
>I wasn't taking about baseball, you idiot...no wonder Gokudera calls you like that...Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!<p>

**Breathless02 – **Muahahaha! Poor Tsuna! Haha I know...but the winner is still undecided since this three are serious, they'll kill just to get there TUNA! Thanks for the comment please enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: Enough already! I don't want to be a piece of bag that can be thrown easily!  
>Muhahah nope can't do!<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments, alerts and reviews!~<p>

_(Seriously kidding aren't you? That's a lot of viewers!... anyway...this chapter is actually dedicated for the 7227 fans! Next Chapter will be dedicated for the 1827 fans! Please look forward to it :)...though I don't know when that will be...)_


	4. Chapter 4: Nursing

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it is best if I don't own it...for the sake of the story and for the fans...  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...(G2772 1827) no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunayoshi:Hahaha! I won!<strong>

**RedAkusha: No you didn't, it was only the first day...**

**Tsunayoshi: *points at me* Then make me win every day!**

**RedAkusha: No way! I won't do that! That's not interesting *walks away***

**Tsunayoshi: What! Come back here you!**

**Gokudera: Decimo is right! Come back here!*pulls out dynamite***

**Tsuna *sweat drop*Why are they so violent?**

**Yamamoto: Hahaha! I wanna play too *pulls out sword***

**Tsuna: Hieee! Yamamoto!**

* * *

><p>–<strong>Why do you make me feel like this? Why is my heart alive when I am with you? Why?<strong>–

4 days have passed since the start of the contest and the three hot boys continued to play with it, much to Tsuna's dismay for he is the target.

"Tsuna, let's eat together." Tsunayoshi beamed at his little brother holding his lunch box.

"Nii... nii-sama..." Tsuna scooted away from Tsunayoshi as he was a total stranger.

"What's wrong? C'mon let's hurry to the rooft-" Tsunayoshi was about to grab his little brother's arm but...

"Hieee!" Tsuna run away as fast as he can.

"Wait! Tsuna, where are you going?" Tsunayoshi asked as he tried to catch-up with his brother but it was useless.

"Waaahh! I don't want to! You've been ***beep*** me up and you have seriously ***beep***me like I am a price for a contest! I know what you are planning, there's no way I'm seriously going with you, even though you're my brother!" Tsuna shouted as he continued to run away not noticing that he was already far away from his brother. Actually he is a "price for a contest".

* * *

><p>"Pathetic, you call yourself a carnivore..." Alaude watches at the pathetic sight his half-brother is in.<p>

"Tch! You just got lucky!" Hibari hissed at his brother, Hibird was also fighting Alaude with his chirping.

Alaude is Hibari Kyoya's well-know half-brother. This guy can beat 20 men at once without moving a single inch from his place. He is the current president of the discipline committee in the Namimori High School Department. His mother was the second wife of his father, but died due to a sudden illness while his father is a well-known General in Japan. Kyoya's mother is the current mother of the two and the third wife of their father, but she lives outside Japan. Her location is unknown but it is suspected that she is currently in Italy; the reason of her hiding is unknown as well. Alaude is a half-Japanese, half-Italian and he looks like his younger brother except for his hair: platinum-grey, he inherited this from his mother... Kyoya and Alaude grew up just like their father handsome but strict, cold, powerful and dominating.

"Try not to cross my path again you stupid omnivore...che, you're not even on the level of being a predator...so don't call yourself a carnivore, you little piece of dirt." Alaude said as he pulls the door, he left the room smirking at his half-brother's loss.

He likes it when he teaches his brother who's stronger and much dominating. Those who know Alaude very well clearly knows that they shouldn't show how strong they are or else they will be "eaten to death".

* * *

><p>"Okay...now I'm lost..." Tsuna look around him. He noticed that he hasn't been in this part of the school, so in other words he's lost.<p>

"Sigh...I guess I better look around rather standing here." He sighed again as he started moving. After 15 minutes of walking, Tsuna got tired. Worse he got even farther from the exit.

_'What is this school, a maze!' _he thought

Tsuna lived out to his nickname as 'Dame-Tsuna'. What kind of student doesn't remember the right way to his classroom on his own school anyway?

As Tsuna continued to walk he heard a door open behind him, he look at his back and saw Alaude exit from a room.

"A...Al-Alaude-san..." Tsuna was a bit shock to see a senior in the middle school department.

Alaude look at Tsuna with boring eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" he asked as he move towards the little bunny. A herbivore indeed.

"Ohh...I was just..." Tsuna felt a cold wind in his body.

_'That's my question, Alaude-san.'_ Tsuna thought. His mind told him to run away, hyper intuition, but he can't. The cold eyes the older prefect give is enough to make you stay frozen in your place.

'_Oh no, I'll be eaten to death...' _Tsuna thought as he shut his eyes tightly, praying that the prefect will leave him alone.

"Tsuna!"

The prefect and the herbivore stopped moving and look towards the direction of the voice.

'_Nii-sama!'_ Tsuna thought happily that his brother is here to save him...Or not...

Alaude suddenly gripped Tsuna's small right arm.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelped from the sudden movement, he was quickly pushed inside a dark room that he doesn't know.

Thankfully, his head didn't hit any hard object but the push was enough to make him cry because of the pain.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi continued to look for his cute little brother. Oh, it's his stupid fault the reason why he can't see his brother now.<p>

'_I'm so stupid' _he mentally scolded himself. Lunch has already passed and currently he is skipping class with his two best friends.

"Decimo, please don't give up. We'll surely find, Juudaime." Gokudera said as he tried to cheer up his boss. He patted Tsunayoshi's shoulder gently and looks at him with an assured face.

"Hahaha! Gokudera is right! We'll surely find him." Yamamoto laughed as he also tried to reassure Tsunayoshi.

"Shut up baseball-idiot!" Gokudera argued as he was trying to start a fight but thank goodness Tsunayoshi immediately stopped them.

They begun to walk around again, a chance to see Tsuna. When they went to a higher floor, Tsunayoshi felt a good sensation that his little brother is in there.

"Tsuna!" He shouted as he run as fast as he can. He turned left but saw no Tsuna in the corridor, only a cold prefect standing infront of a door.

"A...Alaude!" Tsunayoshi was surprised to see the prefect. It's been years since he last saw him. It was probably 3 years ago, when he and Tsuna was still in the elementary department.

"What are you doing in here?" Tsunayoshi asked with an arrogant voice. He look at Alaude's cold steel eyes. _'They are still the same eyes from before.'_ Tsunayoshi thought as he tried not to blink.

"Nothing." Alaude answered as he turns his back from the three and began walking away.

"Wait." Tsunayoshi said as he halted Alaude from his movement. Alaude looked back to the three and turned his grey eyes towards Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi tried not to flinch again from the stare that the prefect is giving. "Did you see Tsuna?' Tsuanyoshi asked hoping for a good answer.

"I don't think so, but he's probably having a good time right now..." Alaude answered as he smirks from what he is thinking. After he answered, he immediately left the three thinking at what he said.

'_Good time? What does that mean?'_ Tsuanyoshi thought as he tried to think of a good conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Ou..ouch..." Tsuna massaged his back as he look around his place. It was totally dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He was able to see the outlines of some things but he can't grasp what room he is in.<p>

"What...is this place?" Tsuna asked as he looks around but darkness continues to rule from his eyesight. Tsuna began to stand when he heard a loud growl.

"Hiee!" Tsuna fall back again. His knees began to shake and tremble from fear. He moved backward from his place but he stop because he just felt a cloth under his hand; he looked down and saw a jacket. A black jacket. He heard a bird chirped behind him.

"This...is..." Tsuna said when he heard another growl. He looked behind him and saw Hibari, with his head on his shoulder and Hibird on the other shoulder. He seems pretty weak and fatigued.

Tsuna moved closer and examines Hibari. His eyes closed and it seems that Hibari's breathing is a bit hard. Hibari opens his eyes and saw Tsuna looking at him. He tried to stand but he can't, he is too weak to move.

Tsuna placed his hand to Hibari's head and his eyes went wide open.

"Hibari-san, you've got a fever" Tsuna exclaimed as his hand touches the soft yet hot forehead of the prefect.

Hibari slumped at the wall. He feels weak; in his mind he thinks that he so pathetic showing weakness to a herbivore and this isn't the first time he showed his weakness to the herbivore Sawada but the second time!

"It brings back memories." Tsuna said with a sad smile. "I'll be back for a while. Stay there...Kyo-kun..." Tsuna left the room to water his handkerchief so that he can put it in Hibari's forehead. He left with a small smile as he remembers the past.

'_Kyo-kun'_

Hibari gave a tired sigh and fell asleep with Hibird at his shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped louder than before.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened as his eyes get heavier. Then he fall asleep, he began to dream the old days. The days when he and Tsuna were always together and the day when it all ends.

* * *

><p>5 years before~<p>

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Look, look" Tsuna exclaimed as he points the nest caught in the branches of a tree._

"_What is it, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked as he looks at where his brother is pointing. _

"_It's a new set of birds!" Tsuna answered happily. He smiled towards to Tsunayoshi, his full smile beaming in his cute face._

"_Yeah, you're right, wish they aren't cold in this weather." Tsunayoshi said as he looks at the tree, with some snow on it, and then at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and grin happily; he looks back at the tree, his smile never fading in his face._

"_I want to take care of them, just like how we took care of their mother for the last years." Tsuna declared. Tsunayoshi look at his brother and smiled as well. He loves this side of his brother, no scratch that, he loves his brother wholly. _

"_Nee, Tsuna do you want to walk together? To the park, I mean, I know it's a bit cold but...I just want to play...with you..." Tsunayoshi asked, he is praying that Tsuna would agree._

"_Of course! I would love to!" Tsuna answered with his cute smile again._

_On their way to the park, they hold their hands together not letting go of each other. When they were on the park, they sat on a bench. _

_Tsuna looked at the birds that were chirping at each other when he noticed a boy looking at him. Tsuna looked back at the boy. He was probably the same age as him or much older, he has a pair of onyx eyes and a noir hair. He look cool and handsome for a young boy, he'll would probably grow up like a model or actor. _

_The young kid blushed a bit and he turned his eyes away from Tsuna. Tsuna was a bit curious to this boy, so he went next to the boy. He looked at him and then smile._

"_Hey, what's your name?" Tsuna asked not minding at what his doing. The boy looked at him and lowered his head a bit. He hesitated to speak at first but answered as well._

"_Hibari...Hibari Kyoya..." The young boy answered not looking at Tsuna. This was the first time; someone asked his name except for his relatives or some of his father's friends._

"_Hehehe, my name is Sawada Tsuna. You can call me Tsuna." Tsuna answered back as he held his right hand towards Hibari. Hibari took it and they began to handshake._

"_Oh by the way, he's my older brother. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. We're twins." Tsuna said as he points Tsunayoshi at the bench who is currently busy looking at thebirds. Tsuna smiled at his new friend and Hibari also smiled with nervousness._

_Their talk didn't last long when someone called the young Hibari. "Kyoya! We're going home." said by a boy who resembles the young Hibari except for his hair and the signs of maturity in his body._

"_Alaude-nii-sama..." Kyoya said with a frown. He hoped to talk more with his new found friend, but luck doesn't seem to side with him._

_Alaude immediately grabs Kyoya's wrist and started pulling him away from Tsuna's sight. Kyoya look at the ground and started making a frown, when he heard Tsuna shouts at him._

"_Kyo-kun!" Tsuna shouted with a smile._

'Kyo-kun?'_Kyoya looked at his back and toward Tsuna, his frown disappeared and a confuse face replace it._

"_Let's play again sometime! Okay?" Tsuna asked waving high at Kyoya. _

_Kyoya blushed and nodded, he went inside the black car that was waiting for him. Alaude looked at his brother and smirks at the event that happened before him._

_And fate started moving._

_Tsuna and Tsunayoshi started preparing to go to school the day after Tsuna met Kyoya, when Tsunayoshi suddenly collapsed. _

"_Nii-chan!" Tsuna shouted as he grabs Tsunayoshi. Panic grows when he felt his brother a little hot._

"_Nii-chan you've got a fever!" Tsuna said as he holds Tsunayoshi protectively. Nana heard a shout and instantly went to the place where her boys are, she saw Tsuna holding his brother in his arms._

"_What happened?" Nana asked as she lowered herself and took Tsunayoshi away from Tsuna. She felt the hot forehead in the back of her hand. _

"_Oh my gosh! Tsu-kun you've got a fever!" Nana asked worryingly. She took Tsunayoshi to his bedroom and motioned Tsuna to get going to school._

_As Tsuna walks towards his school, he can't help but worry about his twin._

_The bell rang and Tsuna sat down on his chair near the window third row and behind him is an empty seat and beside him is where Tsunayoshi seats._

_The front door opens and the teacher appeared. She greeted her class. _

"_Good morning everyone!"_

"_Good morning, ma'am!" everybody greeted._

"_Today we have a new student in this class." The teacher announced happily. Silence was immediately filled with whispers._

_The teacher gestured a little boy at the entrance to walk inside. The mentioned boy walks inside the room quietly. Tsuna's eyes suddenly went wide open when he saw the new student._

"_Ah! You're-" Tsuna said in surprise as he stand up and points at the new kid._

_The new kid looked at the direction of Tsuna and was surprise to see him._

"_Kyo-kun!" Tsuna shouted inside the room._

_The day pass and the memorable event of Tsuna meeting Kyoya in the school made Tsuna very happy. They even walked home together because Tsuna invited Kyoya to come and eat with them._

"_We're home!" Tsuna shouted happily as he was glad to be home._

"_Oh, Tsu-chan. Welcome home, and I see you've got a friend with you." Nana greeted them with a smile._

"_How's nii-chan?" Tsuna asked as he began to worry more about his brother._

"_He's fine, but he still got a cold and a slight fever." Nana explained._

"_I see; can we go up and visit nii-chan?" Tsuna asked holding Kyoya's hand._

"_Sure why not? Just make sure you boys don't get too much contact with Tsu-kun!" Nana said as she begins to prepare dinner._

"_Okay!" Tsuna replied as he dash off towards the second floor with Kyoya._

"_Nii-chan" Tsuna greeted as he opens the door to his and Tsunayoshi's room._

"_Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi replied as he tried to sit up._

"_Don't push yourself…" Tsuna said as he sits near to Tsunayoshi. His eyes begun to water as he looks at his brother's condition._

"_Ahh...Tsuna why are you crying?" Tsunayoshi asked, worrying if he said something wrong to Tsuna. _

"_It's nothing….it's just that…*sniff* seeing you having a fever… *sniff* frightens me…" Tsuna said as he wiped his nose and eyes._

_Kyoya looked at the two brothers with a pang of jealousy in his heart , he wishes that his brother is like that with him and he wish that he got Tsuna as a little brother instead._

"_Ohh! I forgot, I brought Kyo-kun with me. " Tsuna said as he grab Kyoya again and brought him closer to Tsunayoshi._

"_He's the new friend I found yesterday and don't you know he's our new classmate! Isn't that great!" Tsuna explained happily to Tsunayoshi._

"_Yes…*achoo*…that's great…" Tsunayoshi replied._

_They heard Nana calling at them that dinner is ready, so the three of them went down and ate happily. This was the first time that Kyoya felt that he is important as a person._

**'Important'**

"_Bye Kyo-kun!" Tsuna waved at Kyoya as he got inside the black car that Kyoya called in._

"_Bye!" Kyoya replied as he also waved. Then started to move and was gone out of sight in a minute._

"_Heh, I never knew you would have friends…herbivore." Alaude said who sited next to Kyoya._

_Kyoya stared at his brother deadly and growled._

_The next day, Tsunayoshi was able to go to school again because his fever has lowered down and he doesn't feel sick anymore._

"_Thank goodness, nii-chan feels better now." Tsuna said as he and Tsunayoshi walks towards the school._

_Tsunayoshi smiled at his brother and tightened the hold in Tsuna's hand._

_On their way to their classroom, they heard some teachers talking._

"_Hey did you hear about some accidents!" a teacher in short brown haired whispered._

"_Yeah but it's not an accident it was a fight, I heard that it was about a boy with black hair and eyes. I also heard that he beats up people for no reason." A teacher in long black hair answered._

"_Is that true? Then the rumors that I heard just now were true too…that a boy was beating older people at the back of the Namimori shopping mall." said by a blonde teacher._

"_How scary…I wish that boy isn't attending in our school…" replied by the black haired teacher._

"_Hey isn't his last name 'Hibari' or something like that?" asked by the short brown haired teacher._

_Tsuna's eyes widened at the sound of Kyoya's surname and he immediately rushes outside. Tsunayoshi looked at his brother who was running away._

"_Tsuna! Where are you going?" Tsunayoshi asked but he didn't heard a reply._

'No! It can't be.' _Tsuna thought as he dashed off towards the shopping mall._

_Tsuna was close to the shopping mall when he heard a loud growl, he examine where it was when a bloody sight appeared before him. Bruise and bloody bodies was scattered, and in the center of the bodies was a boy in black hair standing motionless._

_The boy was holding two bloody tonfas, Tsuna felt weak just at the sight of blood and he fell down. The black haired boy heard a creeking sound, so looked behind and his eyes grew when he saw Tsuna shaking at the sight of him._

"_Kyo-kun it can't be you. I hope that it wasn't you...but when I heard your name…why….no…it's not you, you can't be Kyo-kun!" Tsuna ran away crying._

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya was left shocked at what happened.<em>

_How did Tsuna know…how long was he there…did he saw him beating up those guys…..questions began to form into Kyoya's head as he begin to crumble inside, too see his only best friend left him._

_After that the Hibaris wasn't heard ever again, it was said that they went away. Tsuna and his brother was suddenly asked to go to Italy to where their grandfather was, so they left their mother with their father and went to Italy. They stayed there for 2 years and because of an accident that happened there, they were suddenly brought back to Japan._

"_Nii-chan, it's been years since we've been away from okaa-san. I wonder how is she." Tsuna smiled. He's features suddenly matured, his face isn't chubby as before but it is still cute. He grew a few inches but his eyes and his hair are still the same. In contrast with Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi's eyes grew a bit narrower and his face bear maturity in it, he grew taller than Tsuna and he looks mature than he's age, 13. With them is Reborn who is their current tutor and trainer._

"_You're right." Tsunyoshi smiled at his little brother._

"_Tsuna! Tsunayoshi!" Nana came rushing outside the door and immediately hugged her boys. She almost cried at the happy reunion. That night they celebrated a lot and Nana told to her boys that starting tomorrow they will start going to school, Namimori Middle School._

"_Today class, we have two transferees. Please come in." The teachers motioned the two to go inside. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi went inside, and saw some people they knew. There was Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's long crush. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star and Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend. _

_The girls began to squeal as they saw Tsunayoshi, he looks more fully grown now and they grunted when they saw Tsuna who still looks like a kid._

_As the teacher was about to give the boys their respective seats, the front door suddenly opened and a teenager wearing a white long sleeve and a black coat in his shoulders appeared. He has short black hair, cold narrowed steel eyes and a very established face._

"_Hi...Hi-Hibari Kyoya…." The teacher stuttered and all of a sudden Tsuna's eyes went open. Tsuna's mind denied that the person he is currently looking at now was his old childhood friend._

'No way! No way! That can't be him, right.' _Tsuna thought as he remembers is old friend, Kyo-kun._

"_Who are these herbivores?" Kyoya asked. Kyoya eyed the two newcomers, it seems that he somehow knew those two infront of him but he can't quite remember._

"_Um….these two….. actually are the….. new transferee. They are Sawada Tsunayoshi …..and Sawada Tsuna, they are…twins, Hibari-kun." The teacher said as she cowers behind, she surely doesn't want to go against the popular, man-eating and perfect prefect._

_At an instance, Hibari Kyoya's eyes grew wide. He immediately remembered his past and his childhood friend. He bit his lips and turn back, ready to leave but before he left he said, "It's Hibari**-san**, I'll bite you to death next time you say –**kun**." He walked back and let the room quietly._

"_Wahhh, Hibari-san is truly scary." The girl on Tsunayohi's front said._

"_Yeah, talk about carnivores and herbivores." A boy on Tsuna's left whispered._

"_Alright class, let's not talk about Hibari__**-san**__ now." The teacher shouted as she resumes the introduction._

_Tsuna can't think right for now, as he remembers the prefect that came inside. Hibari was totally different from before, he used to be shy and gentle but now he was totally different. He continued to daydream about the perfect prefect, the older man's hot yet cold metal eyes, his pale skin, his cherry lips and his well-build body. Tsuna shook his head trying not to think about Hibari. Tsunayoshi just looked at his little brother there, shaking his head._

_Hibari sat at his own table (his own room in the school), his head burning. He doesn't know why but when he saw Tsuna again, he felt his body grew hotter. Those cute and big eyes, those kissable lips and the slim body, it seems Tsuna didn't changed much at all. Hibari closed his eyes and began to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Weeks have passed, Tsuna and his brother have grown accustomed to the school and their surroundings but it seems that Tsuna is mostly the target of bullies nowadays. He mostly passed Hibari but they don't converse at all, as if they were complete strangers which make Tsuna's heart gloomy. But it changed when a sudden event happened to the Hibari mansion.<em>

"_Nii-sama, the new set of birds again hehehe~" Tsuna said as he points the old tree which was used by the birds as their nest. Currently, he holds a little yellow bird in his hand which keeps on chirping._

"_Again! I guess there's no stopping on the generations of the birds." Tsunayoshi said as he smiles at the old tree._

_While the two were looking at the tree, they heard the doorbell rang. Both jolted to their place, as they walk towards to the door to look at the person who rang the doorbell. They were both surprised to see someone who looks like Kyoya at the door. He smirks at the two, and went inside the house but only at the front door. "Which of you is Sawada Tsuna?" he asked._

"_Um….that's… me…" Tsuna squeaked at the glare the older guy gives. Alaude immediately eyed Tsuna and moved forward infront of the little tuna._

"_Sawada Tsuna, I need you to come with me right now!" Alaude ordered as he grabs Tsuna's fragile arm. Tsunayoshi suddenly gasped at what the older did to his twin._

"_Hiie, wait who are you?" Tsuna asked getting scared at the stranger in their house. _

"_I'm Hibari Alaude, Kyoya's older brother." Alaude said as he introduced himself to the two. "And by the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I don't need you so wait in your house instead and that is not a request but an order." Alaude said right at Tsunayoshi's face._

"_Wha-" But before Tsunayoshi can reply, the car that Alaude used to drive there ran off._

_Tsuna gasped as he saw the Hibari mansion, it was in full Japanese theme. Every corner represents the beauty of a Japanese house. Tsuna just stared at it with full of admiration, it was his first time to come inside there, but the wrong part is that, "he doesn't know why he is there". What can he do here?_

"_My herbivore brother is sick." Alaude immediately said as he continued to walk. Tsuna stared at the back of Alaude, it looks so much like Kyoya's back._

"_But what can I do? I'm not a doctor." Tsuna replied as he looks at the little bird he holds. It stopped chirping, he thinks that it's probably dead because it sleeps there motionless and breathless._

"_Here we are." Alaude said as he shoves Tsuna inside the room._

"_Wait! Alaude-san!" Tsuna shouted as he was immediately pushed inside the room, but the door close and lock from the outside. Guess, there's no way out for the herbivore._

_As Tsuna whines from being lock, when he heard a low growl at his back and saw a sleeping prefect in the bed. He lay there restless, a wet cloth in his forehead and his cheeks are a bit red and he seems weak._

"_Who's there?" the restless form asked in an irritated voice. "Umm…" it seems Tsuna can't open his mouth probably because he is embarrass to speak or afraid to say something._

_Kyoya sit up from his bed and saw the younger Sawada standing at the door, it seems too unreal to see the younger twin infront of him, much less inside the mansion. _

"_What are you doing here" Kyoya asked, he is curious why Tsuna is inside his room and what is he doing here. _

"_Umm,I'm sorry your brother….umm….Alaude-san I think his name is that...he brought me here…." Tsuna said as he cowers at the door. _'Hieee! What should I do?' _he thought closing his eyes even, trying not to look at the prefect._

'Thought so, that damn Alaude!' _Kyoya thought as he curse Alaude from the bottom of his heart, or should one say_ "thank his brother".

"_Come here herbivore." Kyoya gestured Tsuna to come closer, at first Tsuna didn't move at all but Kyoya looked at Tsuna darkly. _'Hieee!'

"_Sit down at the bed" Kyoya ordered, which causes Tsuna's eyes widened. _

'What did he say? Did I heard him right, he….he….he said..s-said….Sit Down in BED!' _Tsuna thought blushing. _(You're overreacting Tsuna, he just said 'sit down ' not 'lay down', I think Tsuna is the greatest pervert, just joking_._)

_Kyoya got irritated at the younger for not moving so he yanked Tsuna and sat down in his lap. "Hieee! Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out from his position._

"_..o-kun.." the younger Hibari whispered. "Eh?" Tsuna curiously looked at the prefect in his lap. "Did you say something, Hibari-san?"_

"_Call me Kyo-kun again." Hibari demanded._

"_Wha-what?" Tsuna bewildered at what Kyoya said._

"_I said call me Kyo-kun again."_

_This time Tsuna's ears are wide opened and he heard Kyoya perfectly which causes Tsuna to blush heavily. Kyoya looked at the embarrass face of Tsuna and thought: _'So cute'

"_Tsuna"_

_Tsuna looked at Kyoya and saw that he was serious, so took a deep breath and look at Kyoya with red cheeks._

"_Kyo…kyo…kyo-ku…KYO-KUN..." Tsuna practically shouted, his cheeks are redder than before. He looked at Kyoya who was staring at him. _

_Tsuna can't stop looking at the prefect's eyes, those eyes are a bit exhausted yet they have stronger feelings than any gaze Tsuna have seen, it seems that he doesn't notice it but he's getting closer and closer to Kyoya only a few inch and their face are going to touch, when suddenly a loud chirp came out from Tsuna's side._

**'Closer'**

_Tsuna suddenly perked up and look at his side, he saw the chick that he was holding a while ago, was alive. _

'Waah! That scared me, if this chick didn't chirped me and Hibari-san would have-!'_Tsuna thought as he sways his head side to side._

'Damn bird!'_ Hibari thought. The bird landed on Hibari's head and rested there._

"_It looks like the bird likes your head Hibari-san; it seems that it doesn't want to leave you." Tsuna said._

"_Guess so" Kyoya said as he close his eyes. "Well, we better give it a name then….hmmmm….ah! What about Hibird hmmm?" Tsuna asked at the sleeping figure at his lap._

"_Suit yourself….." Kyoya answered and Tsuna giggled at the response of the prefect._

* * *

><p>"Hmm" the younger Hibari opens his eyes; he felt a cold wet cloth at his forehead. He looked around and he saw Hibird at his shoulder sleeping and his other side was Tsuna snoring lightly at the prefect firm shoulder.<p>

Kyoya carried Tsuna away from the room and went to the herbivore's classroom, it was 4:50 pm already and most of the students are out.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi sighed as his little brother is still missing, he met up with the idiot president but it seems Giotto doesn't have his brother which means Hibari is the one who kidnapped his cute brother but he can't find him at all. He loudly sighed again; his friends all went home, Gokudera persist to stay but Yamamoto drag him already actually that is a good idea, because Gokudera will only destroy the school if Tsuna isn't found today. Tsunayoshi doesn't want to fight Hibari at all.<p>

While Tsunayoshi was lost in thoughts, the door of the classroom opened and revealed Kyoya carrying a sleeping Tsuna in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's another point for Hibari Kyoya hmmm, the game is getting more exciting isn't it, Alaude?" Reborn asked as he put another 1 at his Leon-notebook.<p>

"Don't worry Infant; I won't help my pathetic brother in this stupid game." With that said Alaude left the smirking Reborn.

In Reborn's notebook it says:

April 15  
>Tsunayoshi – 6<br>Kyoya – 4+1=5  
>Giotto – 4<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

**Chapter Five: Dating **

"Giotto-senpai! Where are we going?" Tsuna asked as he was pulled by Giotto.

"Oh don't worry about class; I'll leave it to G." Giotto said, he isn't even listening to Tsuna at all; he just keeps on pulling Tsuna and walking away from the school.

"Giotto-senpai! What are we going to do? Where are you taking me?" Tsuna kept asking Giotto, when he suddenly looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"We're going to have a little date." Giotto said.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

**SkyeGaurdain27 – **Actually I already thought of the right main pairing but I want my readers to vote for their favourite pair…but the main pairing will always be these three G27 1827 7227 :)  
><strong>Giotto<strong>: Why is it I have so many love rivals, I should be the main hero and Tsuna must be the main heroine!  
>Geez, if you want to have Tsuna all to yourself you better do good next chapter. Well that's how I actually plotted it Skye Gaurdain27, but if you have more suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me :)<p>

**Breathless02 – **I know, I know Tsuna is so dense which makes him even cuter right :)  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: Why do you say I'm cute! I'm a boy not a girl!  
>Why Tsuna, it doesn't mean that girls are the only ones who can be called "cute". By the way, you're the author of Fragile Heart right Breathless02? Oh I love that story, but it made me cry at the end though but it's such a great story, I love it :)<p>

**Kichou**– Here's your awaited chapter :)  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: I'm sooo tired, I don't want another chase!  
>C'mon Tsuna, you have to keep your good spirit so that we can give more nice chapters to our readers!<p>

**EK12 – **Kufufufufufu, don't worry I'll keep this story interesting until the end kufufufufufufufu  
><strong>Hibari<strong>: Rokudo Mukuro, prepare to be bitten to death!  
>Wait a minute, Hibari it's me RedAkusha not Mukuro! Kyaaaa don't attack the author!<p>

**Black7kitten – **I know, Tsuna will probably have more "boyfriends" then "girlfriends" right?  
><strong>Tsunayoshi<strong>: Hey don't talk like that about my brother!  
>…..And surely one of them is his brother…<p>

**bluedot – **Thank You Thank you! I'm sooo glad!  
><strong>Tsuna<strong>: But I'm not liking it one bit waaaahhhh  
>Oh c'mon Tsuna, I know you want to get chase by those 3 hot guys! Don't deny it!<p>

**Vongola-Decimo27 – **Hehehe~ Tsuna will keep on getting chase until they have their precious mouse. I'm soooo glad that you comment again in my story I'm sooo happy.  
><strong>Hibari<strong>: For sure, I'll be the winner of this game *shows tonfas*  
>I think so Hibari, since you're the most carnivorous here….<p>

**Orcux – **Your longexpected chapter of 1827! I wonder if you'd like the chapter. Oh, I'll hold a poll after I started chapter 6, wish you could participate in that poll :)  
><strong>Hibari<strong>: Of course, she'd like the chapter since it's all about me and Tsuna mmm…  
>Hibari….you're too obsessed with Tsuna…..<p>

**XWhiteDragonX – **Thank you for thinking it's an exciting story. I'm so happy, that many people think that my story is interesting :)  
>Tsuna: So chasing me is an interesting story…..*spirit left his body*<br>Of course Tsuna you, yourself is already an interesting character…hmmm….Oi Tsuna wake up don't die in a place like this we don't know who will give you a CPR!

**SachielAngelo – **Oh I love sushi! They're delicious! I'll try to avoid the mistakes, I'm so sorry if my story confuse you, I'll do my best next chapter so that I can deliver a good chapter! Thank you for pointing that out, I'm so grateful!  
>Giotto: Do your best! Make sure me and Tsuna are more intimate than the others next chapter, ok?<br>That's not what I meant Giotto….

**kay-kw33n – **Don't worry, I'll give you more exciting chapters. There are plenty more time :)  
>Tsuna: Damn, I guess there are more running scenes huh? *sigh*<br>Don't worry Tsuna! Those 3 will carry you bridal style anyway.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments, alerts and faves!~<p>

_(Waaaaaahhhhh! I'm sorry, I updated way too late! Well, its because I'm a busy student that's why….I'm sorry guys, so please forgive me by giving this long chapter to you! Please enjoy! Oh by the way I'm sorry if there are lot of mistakes.)_


	5. Chapter 5: Dating

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and I think you know the reason …..  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...(G2772 1827) no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari: *reading chapter 3*<strong>

**RedAkusha: What's wrong Hibari?**

**Hibari: *looks at RedAkusha***

**RedAkusha: Eh! *flinch***

**Hibari: *thumbs up***

**RedAkusha: Eh? Hibari…..his thumb is pointing up….**

**Giotto: Yare, Yare, that won't do Hiba-chan….because the next chapter, will be my debut!**

**Hibari: *pulls out tonfas***

**RedAkusha: Wai-wait! Hibari don't do that or Giotto won't-**

**Tsuna: Hiee RedAkusha! We have to do something or else the story will change!**

**RedAkusha: Hmmm? Tsuna you're pump up to have a date with Giotto?**

**Tsuna: Hieee! No!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Time to change these feelings of mine to reality!-<strong>

It was already the 21st day of April and as always the corridors of Namimori High are always full of energetic students. Special mention to the 4 students running around the whole building.

They are none other than: Sawada Tsuna, the well-known Dame Tsuna of the school. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna's well-known oh-so-perfect twin brother. Hibari Kyoya, the most feared head discipline of the school and last but not the least, the school council president, Hamaguri Giotto.

These three are actually in a game of "chasing". It was suggested by Reborn, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi's mentor towards to being able mafia leaders. The rule of this game is to catch Sawada Tsuna before 5:00 p.m. and the due of this game is in one month. The winner of this game will get to spend Tsuna, all to himself.

Well because of the interest of the two older carnivores toward the little bunny they agreed to play this "game" and Sawada Tsunayoshi acting as the prince of the "little bunny".

But it looks like things are going for the two except for one and that's Hamaguri Giotto. Because of his lack of knowledge about the kid he doesn't know much about Tsuna's like and dislikes. The only thing he knows is that Tsuna hates being: "Kidnap"

Giotto walked around the room, thinking about today's plan. G, Giotto's vice president and best friend, glares at Giotto's disturbing action.

"You know, instead of walking there nonstop….WHY DON'T YOU JUST FINISH YOUR WORK!" G shouted throwing a book towards Giotto.

Giotto caught the book easily and looked at G seriously. "G….time is gold as what they say. I must not waste time, I need to think how I can get Tsuna to come with me easily-" Giotto stop and was hit in the head by G this time.

"IDIOT! THINK ABOUT YOUR WORK FOR ONCE!" G shouted making sure he hit Giotto's head clearly.

"Ha-ha-hai….." Giotto answered while lying in the floor.

'_Tsuna, my little angel!'_

* * *

><p>Lunch time, as usual, is packed with hungry students and Sawada Tsuna is one of them. But even though he is hungry, he cannot eat? Why? Well, courtesy to the 2 hungry beasts themselves. Hungry for a little Tuna?<p>

"Hiee! Nii-sama! Stop chasing me!" Tsuna shouted as he run as fast as he can.

"You heard him, Hibari! Stop chasing him!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he glared at the raven prefect.

The raven glared back and run faster than Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, now in full panic, run towards the left corridor and hid behind a wall. When he saw Hibari, pass by the wall, his tension lowered a little.

'_What now, Nii-sama and Hibari-san are chasing I can't escaped from them! Huh? Now that I notice it…'_ He thought as he counts the players in the game.

If he remembers it the players were: Sawada Tsunayoshi his brother, Hibari Kyoya the prefect and…

'_Hamaguri Giotto-senpai!_' he shouted mentally, but he was confused. Where the golden-haired president is anyway and why is he not chasing Tsuna?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~<p>

Hamaguri Giotto, the president of the Namimori High has escaped from the deadly clutches of G and his well-known Mount Paperwork.

'_It was lunch time and it's just appropriate to have a break time, right?'_ Giotto nodded and thought of a good plan to know the brunette more.

As he walks by the silent corridor, he passed by a group of girls busy talking while eating in the hallway.

"Hey did you know the new amusement park near the school?" a girl in pigtails asked loudly enough for Giotto to hear.

"Yeah! Yeah! The one that will be open today!?" a girl with blonde locks answered.

Giotto can't help but to eavesdrop, he stop in his tracks and went to hide enough for him to hear the girls talk.

"Aww, I want to go there actually…" the girl in pigtails said.

"I heard there's a special treatment for couples that will visit the amusement park today!" a girl in a short brown hair said.

"Yeah!" a girl in blonde locks agreed.

"Couples will have a free visit and ride-all-you-can in the amusement park!" they all shouted as if they wanted Giotto to hear it clearly.

As that said, Giotto smirked and headed his way to a certain brunette. Yep, today will a great day.

* * *

><p>Lunch break hasn't ended and Tsuna tried to get away from the 2 carnivores, when suddenly he bumped into someone.<p>

"Oof…" Tsuna shouted as he falls back but was caught by the waist.

"Th-Thank you…" Tsuna thanked his savior and looked up to see who he was when he was met with a small smile and golden eyes.

"Giotto-senpai!" Tsuna shouted with a glee. Though he doesn't know why but he felt happy when he saw Giotto.

'**Happy'**

"Let's go Tsuna!" Giotto said as he holds on Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was a bit puzzled at what happen that he began to walk away too. After a minute, he just registered that he is being taken away from the school!

"Giotto-senpai! Where are we going?" Tsuna asked as he was pulled by Giotto.

"Oh don't worry about class; I'll leave it to G." Giotto said he isn't even listening to Tsuna at all; he just keeps on pulling Tsuna and walking away from the school.

"Giotto-senpai! What are we going to do? Where are you taking me?" Tsuna kept asking Giotto, when he suddenly looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"We're going to have a little date." Giotto said.

"Huh!" At that said Tsuna blushed so red that he looks like a very ripe tomato.

"But before that, let's change your clothes." He said as he smiled at the smaller brunette.

'_Giotto-senpai is not smiling! He's smirking!'_ Tsuna thought as he was drag away by Giotto.

Giotto waited patiently inside the shop. It was full of cute things that girls might really like. Huh? Why does Giotto inside a shop like that? Well you see…

"Tsuna, since we're going in a date, someone must be the girl right?" Giotto asked as he walks beside the younger chestnut-color Sawada, holding his hand so that he might not escape.

"Nee~ Tsuna, I'm inappropriate to be the girl since I'm taller than you….so~ you'll be the girl…." Giotto whispered at Tsuna's left ear which causes the brunette to shiver and blush furiously.

"Gi-Giotto-senpai! I can't be the girl!" Tsuna shouted as he holds his left ear.

"You're so cute Tsuna! Hee~ let's go pick a dress for you now." Giotto said as he began to pull Tsuna again in one of the stores.

As Giotto walk around the shop that was decorated in pink, a shop clerk went to him and said that his companion has finish dressing.

Giotto immediately went to see his beloved Tsuna and he blushes ten-fold when he saw a brown-haired beauty infront of a dressing room.

"Giotto-sempai…this is…a bit….short." Tsuna whispered as he shook his body. He was a bit embarrassed that his senpai has seen him wearing a middle-haired brown wig with an orange headband.

What's more embarrassing is that he is wearing a girl's clothes! Yup, right now he is wearing a red checked spaghetti dress and a cropped yellow blazer. An orange lace helm short under and white wedge sandals in his feet. His smooth legs perfectly exposed and his slim waist flawlessly curves in his clothes.

'_My boxers are flipped to make it short! This is embarrassing!_' The cute brunette thought as he squirms at his place, feeling uncomfortable in his girly clothes.

Giotto immediately went to the cashier and pulled out his wallet, paying for the clothing.

"Giotto-senpai! What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted trying to take off the clothes.

"Paying for your clothes, of course." Giotto stated as he looks down and saw a cute bracelet that has a number 27, made of steel, hanging on it. He smiled a little and decided to buy it too.

"Tsuna, let's go" Giotto said as he grabs Tsuna's right hand.

"Eh! In this clothes!?" Tsuna blushed and tried to stay inside the store holding his previous clothes, which is inside a paper bag.

"Yep" Giotto said as the clerk and salesladies blushed sending their 'thank you' and 'come again' to the cute couple.

Giotto and Tsuna headed their way to the amusement park; Giotto seems to be oblivious to the stares the people send to the couple while Tsuna was pretty much aware at his surroundings that he can't help but blush. When they were infront of the amusement park, Tsuna gasped getting a bit excited because it's been a long time since he's been in an amusement park.

"Giotto-senpai, don't tell me we're going to this amusement park" Tsuna asked as he points the Ferris Wheel, that is inside the park.

"Yeah, let's go." Giotto said and pulls Tsuna again. This must be the third or fourth that he pulled Tsuna….

Once they were in the entrance, Tsuna left his paper bag which contained his clothes at the counter and was about to pay his entrance fee but was stop because….

"Oh, are you here for a visit with your boyfriend?" the cashier asked.

Tsuna was about to say 'no' when suddenly an arm snakes in his waist and pulled him closer to a firm body. The body is none other than Giotto.

"Yeah, we're here to have fun inside the amusement park. I heard that couples get a free entrance and rides, today." Giotto said as he flashes his sparkling teeth.

A soon as he said that the cashier blushed and nodded. She happily gave two orange bands to Tsuna and Giotto, stating that they are a couple and all their rides are free. This surprises Tsuna and was about to asked something, when he was suddenly been yank by Giotto away from the cashier.

While they were walking, Tsuna asked Giotto something.

"Ano…Giotto-sempai…how did you…." Tsuna asked when suddenly Giotto answered it.

"Let's just say I've got lots of information" Giotto answered, but the truth is that he just got it from a crowd of girls.

"Ehh!?" Tsuna bewildered at what Giotto said. When did he have spies…?

They first tried the Roller Coaster, much to Tsuna's disadvantage because he has to hold down his wig so that it won't fall down. After that they tried the Bumper Cars, Giotto and Tsuna always bump to each other, this causes Tsuna's head to ache. They settled for a little while, Giotto said that he'll buy drinks for both of them. While Tsuna waits at one of the bench, while sitting there he can't help but notice how bright and sunny the sky is.

"This place is such a lively place; it kinda reminds me of Italy…" Tsuna murmured, feeling happy visiting the amusement park.

Lately, Tsuna hasn't done anything except from running and getting away from his chasers but today he was relaxed, enjoying and having fun with his new found senpai-friend.

"Senpai is so nice, wish we could be friends. If only he didn't chase me then probably we would have been closer…" Tsuna sighed, oh how wrong you are Tsuna. Giotto doesn't want you to be friends, but actually more than friends!

'_Wish nii-sama is here.'_ Tsuna thought, when suddenly someone covered his view, a face of a man. Tsuna immediately stood and tried to escape from the mysterious man but he grabs Tsuna's thin wrist.

"Ohohoho, what a cutie why don't you spend some time with me." The perverted man said as he tried to pull Tsuna to him.

"Noo!" Tsuna immediately scream with his eyes closed, when he suddenly heard a splash. He opened his eyes and saw the man's face drenched in soda.

"Get your filthy hands from that girl!" Giotto growled as he grabs the man's collar. The man instantly let go of Tsuna's wrist. Giotto pushed the man and he fell at the garbage can, lying unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Giotto asked looking serious as he walked closer at Tsuna, who is still shock at what happened. The way Giotto move was so smooth as if he was an actor finishing his opponent in a movie that girls (and boys) that have watch blushed feverishly and Tsuna was one of them.

"Ye-Yeah…" Tsuna answered as he felt a blush creep at his face. _'Wait why am I blushing?'_

"Let's hurry before the man wakes up." Giotto said as he looks at Tsuna.

The hero rapidly wrapped his hand at Tsuna's hand and they ran away from the perverted man. Tsuna, surprised, ran as he watched Giotto's back. Remembering how Giotto has saved him from the man just now.

'_He kinda reminds me of someone.'_ Tsuna thought as he keeps on looking at Giotto's back.

This was the first time he have examined the blonde's back. It was so broad, so strong unlike his, which was small, thin and frail just like a girl's.

'_Giotto-senpai is so strong.'_ Tsuna thought, not noticing that a small smile have form in his cute face and a small tint of pink across his face.

Feeling tired, they went to their last ride, The Ferris Wheel. Once inside, the little brunette viewed the city from above with delight. Giotto can't help but giggled at how the younger Sawada acts.

"Hey don't laugh Giotto-senpai!" Tsuna shouted as he pouts at Giotto.

"I can't help it, you're so cute." Giotto said giggling.

"I'm a guy!"

"But, you're a girl now…"

Tsuna blushed and looks away. "Why did you take me in a date?" Tsuna asked pouting in front of Giotto.

Giotto looked at Tsuna and smiled. "I want to know about you…"

"Heh?" Tsuna confused at what Giotto said to him all of a sudden, that he suddenly looked at the president. Brown eyes clashed with Golden, narrowed ones.

"I want to more about you. I rarely see you, you see. I want to know what you like, what you do when you are alone, what you eat, what are your hobbies. I want to know more about you." Giotto said still smiling.

"When I saw someone looking at you, I can't help but feel jealous. It seems as if I want you, only for me. Only mine." Giotto stated, looking away blushing. _'Now I have said it, it looks like a confession!' _Giotto thought as he mentally slapped himself.

Tsuna saw a light pink tint across his senpai's face, and he can't help but feel happy. _'So there is also a cute side of Giotto-senpai' _he thought.

"Well, you should have said so. I'll gladly tell you what I like and what I do, senpai." Tsuna stated as he sits down beside Giotto.

Giotto looked at Tsuna wondering why the cute brunette is getting closer to him rather than rejecting him. _'Wait_ _did Tsuna misunderstood what I just said just now.'_ he thought as he eyed the younger, who is currently talking about his daily life.

'_Well, I guess it's better than getting rejected.'_ Giotto as he slowly smiled.

"Giotto-senpai, are you listening!?" Tsuna asked as he pouts again at Giotto.

"Yeah, I am." the blonde giggled at the way the brunette acts infront of him.

They talk about their hobbies, personalities, friends, families, dislikes and a lot more, that they forgot their ride. By the time their ride was ending, Giotto remembered the bracelet he brought at the girly store. He instantly grabs the bracelet inside his pocket and hold Tsuna's right wrist gently, much to Tsuna's uncertainty that his senpai suddenly grabs him and the blonde senpai slowly placed the bracelet there. A small smile slowly creeps on his face as he looks at milky hand infront of him.

Without further ado he kissed Tsuna's soft yet firm knuckles. Which of course, made Tsuna blushed and literally run away from the Ferris Wheel door and away from the amusement park but unluckily (or luckily) he trip. Giotto immediately, running behind, went to Tsuna's side.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked, holding Tsuna's body.

"Yeah…but I think I can't walk anymore, my feet hurts because of the heels." Tsuna said and saw Giotto bending in front of him.

Tsuna blinked slightly puzzled at what it is and why Giotto bended.

"Piggyback ride." Giotto said and causes Tsuna to blush for the nth time today. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Tsuna slowly climb and allowed himself to be carried by Giotto. Hearing the sound of the metal from the bracelet let Tsuna smile and felt relieved at the back of the golden man.

'**Relieved'**

'_I think I felt this before but where?'_ Tsuna asked himself but let his worn-out body rest at the warm back. Giotto looked at his watch and smirked happily.

"4:15 P.M."

The clock showed. There is still time before the 5:00. His plan was a great success not only was he able to know more about the cute bunny but also he was able to spend time with him today.

Giotto and a tired Tsuna was able to go back at the school before 5:00, Tsunayoshi who was at the classroom waiting for his missing brother, felt relieved to see his brother unharmed but also surprised to see his brother in girls clothes. This affected a lot to Tsunayoshi mentally and nearly lunged at Tsuna, for being cute but was stop by Giotto and hugged the younger Sawada. Suddenly the clock turned 5:00, Tsuna still at Giotto's arms, smiled and said "Thank you" to Giotto. The golden senpai smiled and kissed Tsuna's forehead and headed his way to the student council office. Leaving, Tsunayoshi shouting at Giotto before he left and a blushing Tsuna, with a much redder face (is there a word redder?) than before. He looked at the bracelet Giotto gave him and giggled a little, Tsuna surely had fun today.

* * *

><p>Reborn, spying at the trio at a nearby tree smirked and said:<p>

"Hmm, what an unexpected turn of event. Oh well, guess this is what I have expected anyway." Reborn chuckled as he looked at the numbers in his Leon-notebook.

April 21  
>Tsunayoshi – 7<br>Kyoya – 7  
>Giotto – 6+1=7<p>

"Why not add some fun to this game? A little vacation? Hmm…" Reborn hummed as he headed his way back to Tsuna's home, thinking something to spice up the game.

Tsunayoshi looked at his little brother worryingly. "How are you going to go home with those clothes?"

"Eh!" Tsuna asked befuddled at what his brother said when he remembers that he left his clothes at the amusement park.

"Hiee! My clothes!"

And that's how another normal day has ended in Namimori High and a new chapter begins.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

**Chapter Six: Relaxing**

"Rokudo Mukuro! Let go of Sawada Tsuna or prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari growled as eyed the pineapple-haired illusionist.

"Kufufufufu…what If I say no?" Mukuro replied as he teases the cloud guardian.

"Then you will have my X-burner, in your face" Tsunayoshi replied ready to attack Mukuro.

"Don't forget me." Giotto said as he put on a glove in his right hand.

"Stupid president! You can fight?" Tsunayoshi asked confused at what he saw.

"Giotto-senpai! Hibari-san! Nii-sama!" Tsuna shouted as he was pulled closer by Mukuro. The blue-haired illusionist chuckled as he licks Tsuna's face, savouring the look of the little Tuna in a woman's swimsuit.

"You look so cute, make me want to eat you Tsuna-kun~" Mukuro chucked as he began to ravish Tsuna in his arms.

"Hiee! Mukuro!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments, alerts and faves!~<p>

_(FINALLY AFTER A YEAR I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET. Anyway, there is a poll in my Bio, please do visit it. And do please read my other fic, though it's a tragedy and 1827! But I hope you do enjoy it! School will start tom. and I'm a college student now so PLEASE FORGIVE ME if I won't be able to update monthly or yearly….but I PROMISE YOU I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Thank you for reading and good day! Hope you enjoy! OH Lastly, for G27 FANS there is an __**awesome doujin**__ titled: __**Ai no Uta**__! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME please read it, it's by Suiden Crow! KYAAAA G27!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Relaxing

**Disclaimer: I OWN KHR AHAHAHAHHAHAHA (in my dreams) when will I be able to say that?...  
>Warning: This is a boyxboy and incest story so please, don't read it if you don't want to...I don't like people giving comments that will hurt me, about yaoi...(G2772 1827) no main pairings yet...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro: Kufufufu! Today I will have my debut kufufufufu….<strong>

**RedAkusha: Yeah, you will but you're just a supporting character though….**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu, but still I will be in this chapter kufufufufu**

**RedAkusha: Yeah, but you're still- *someone taps my shouder* *looks behind***

**Tsuna: Let Mukuro be, he's just trying to look good because he wasn't included in the game.**

**RedAkusha: Oh…..*looks at Mukuro pitifully* I see….**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufufu, I'll debut in this story kufufufufufu, even if I'm a supporting character kufufu….**

* * *

><p>–<strong>For you to be separated from me, even if it's just a second is unbearable– <strong>

The Namimori Town is, as usual, is quiet and peaceful and it's all because of a certain prefect named Hibari Kyoya! Wait, where is he?

"Hibari-san! What are you doing?" Tsuna squealed as he was being hoist up by a certain prefect. Tsuna screamed when Hibari took off holding the younger Sawada in his arms.

"Come back here, Hibari! Bring back my brother right now!" Tsunayoshi shouted trailing Hibari behind.

"That's no good Hibari! You can't have Tsuna all to youself!" Giotto protested as he also followed the raven-haired prefect.

Hibari run as fast as he can when suddenly an invincible wall, stop he's tracks, suddenly letting go of Tsuna within is arms.

"Kufufufu…I am a bit disheartened that I wasn't included in this game of yours." A voice and a silhouette they very well recognize suddenly appear infront of them.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Hibari growled, knowing it was Mukuro who made the invisible wall infront of him.

"Urgh…Mukuro! What are you doing here!?" asked Tsuna who was still a bit lightheaded after the fall and was surprise to see Mukuro at his school.

"Is that something to be asked? Sawada Tsuna….I am always near you, looking at you so that I can take your body whenever you least expected it." Mukuro said and the other looked at him as if he grew a third head.

'_Argh, I feel sick at what Rokudo Mukuro/ Mukuro said!'_ Hibari and Tsunayoshi mentally sickened at what the Mist Guardian said.

"And who are you to trespass in our precious school?" a voice suddenly ask out of the blue.

"Kufufufu, if it isn't the school council president, Giotto Hamaguri. I think this is the first time we have meet, isn't it?" Mukuro said smirking in action.

"It is quite rude that you know about me but I don't know anything about you. " Giotto said irritated at the way the intruder casually address him.

"I'm a bit displease at how you treat me Giotto Hamaguri nevertheless I will introduce myself to pay respect to your wishes." said by the indigo-haired boy.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro, a student from Kokuyo High and the Mist Guardian for the Sawada brothers." Mukuro said adding a smirk at the end.

"What! Guardian…wait, What? What guardian? I don't get it…." Giotto at first annoyed at what Mukuro said but suddenly got confused at the latter part. He didn't quite get what the "guardian" part means.

'_Oh yeah Giotto-senpai doesn't know about other life!_' Tsuna mentally screamed about it, he doesn't want an innocent person knowing about his other life and getting drag to the problems him and his brother are experiencing.

"Uh…Giotto-senpai it's hard to explain…so maybe you should just for-Hieee!" Tsuna was cut-off when he felt an arm suddenly snake through his waist.

Mukuro smirking inwardly, nip Tsuna's ear lightly as he examined the expression of the three shocked boys infront of him and Tsuna.

"It doesn't matter if he knows anything about it or doesn't, what's important is that I have you for now my beloved Sawada Tsuna." Mukuro chuckled as he continues to nip at Tsuna's sensitive left ear.

"Ah! Mukuro! Ple-ase…Stop!" Tsuna squirmed at Mukuro's hold but the more he tries to escape the more Mukuro holds unto him.

"Rokudo Mukuro, let go of Sawada Tsuna right now or else I bite you to death." Hibari growled sending a death glare at the Mist Guardian.

"Oya oya, I don't think 'else' is needed in that sentence since you will bite me to death even if I let my Tsuna go." Mukuro said as he sent an equal menacing glare to the skylark.

Before anything could happen at the school because of the heated glare battle the two guardians are having, Reborn suddenly appeared and stop the two.

"Both of you stop!" Reborn said as he steps between the two dominant males.

"Baby/Arcobaleno" The two, surprise, to see Reborn suddenly appeared and prevented them from killing each other.

Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Giotto mentally sighed and thanked Reborn for appearing at the right time.

"You two! Don't bring this to the school or else innocent people might get caught within it." Reborn casually said not fearing the glares, the two are sending to him.

"Hmm, it seems you have something in your mind, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro curiously asked what Reborn is thinking.

"Well since this game has made me stressed out, I was thinking of having a little vacation." Reborn smirked as the faces of the four dominant males showed that they are interested.

'_Reborn is stressed out in this GAME?! HE didn't even do anything! How come he's the one stressed out?!'_ Tsuna thought totally flabbergasted at what Reborn just stated.

"Hmm, sounds interesting…I might as well come to your little vacation." Mukuro said as he chuckled darkly, obviously he is thinking something dangerous.

'_Wait nobody asked you to come!'_ Tsuna mentally shouted.

"If he's coming then I'm going as well!" Giotto said as he pointed an accusing finger towards Mukuro.

'_You too?!'_ Tsuna mentally shocked.

"If those two are coming, I must bite you to death if you dare disturb the peace in Namimori." Hibari glared as he pulls out his tonfas and readied in an offensive stance.

'_Hiee Hibari-san the vacation isn't in Namimori and why are you coming as well, just to protect the peace!?'_ Tsuna face palmed at what is currently happening infront of him.

"Then if that's case, then I must come as well to protect my beloved brother!" Tsunayoshi proclaimed ready to fight as well.

'_Nii-sama too!?'_ Tsuna mentally screamed, he doesn't know what to do and for sure Reborn won't allow him to escape.

"So it's decided. Tsuna you're coming too, right?" Reborn said in a You-will-obey-me tone.

Tsuna looked infront of him and saw not three but FOUR hungry wolves…

"THIS IS NOT A VACATION AT ALL!" Tsuna screamed as he wailed knowing at the unpleasant events that awaits him.

* * *

><p>"So Tsu-chan and Tsu-kun, you two haven't forgotten anything right?" Nana asked as she waits with her two sons infront of the house. Reborn said that a car will come and get them to the vacation house they will be staying for three days and two nights.<p>

Tsuna never acquired where the exact place of that vacation house is, but Reborn promised that they will still be in Japan in Tsuna's relief. He doesn't want to suddenly be stranded in an unknown island.

"No mom, we're good to go." Tsunayoshi said as he kissed his mom's cheek when he heard the pick-up car stopped infront of their house.

"Be careful you two and have fun." Nana said as Tsuna kissed her cheek.

"Ye-yeah mom" Tsuna sweat dropped at the 'have fun' part.

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna looked at the car infront of them. It was just a normal car, normally used for small trips. Well, it's not like they expected a limousine to come in their narrow street; they place their bags at the back and hopped inside the car. They waved goodbye at Nana as the car silently went off.

The trip was silent except for small talks the two brothers shared, usually it's about Tsunayoshi proclaiming he will protect Tsuna to the other three and Tsuna agreeing and thanking his reliable big brother.

**'Reliable'**

"Thanks nii-sama." Tsuna said as he smiled sweetly at his twin brother.

Tsunayoshi stopping for a second and equally grinned back at his brother.

"No problem! Anything for you Tsuna!"

After two hours of travelling, they finally reached their destination they admired the blue sea infront of them and the cool air it's emitting.

"Uwaah! It's the sea!" Tsuna exclaimed, excited to see the blue sea.

"It's been a while since we saw it, hasn't it?" Tsunayoshi asked smiling at the view infront of him. He was grateful to Reborn for at least organizing this little vacation, well at least he and his brother can have a little 'brotherly time'. At first they invited Gokudera and the others, but it seems they suddenly declined because of something…which makes the two brothers asked why, but that doesn't matter right now…right?

"Oya oya, the Sawada brothers are here? That was a bit fast." a voice chuckled making the twins flinched and turning at their back to view the one who suddenly appeared.

"Mukuro?! You're here already?" Tsuna asked a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of the Mist Guardian.

"I came here before you two. " Mukuro plainly stated with a smirk, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto both at his side.

"So you two are here as well…" Tsunayoshi said eyeing Mukuro's companions.

"That's kinda rude-look you're giving us-pyon." Ken said as spit glaring at Tsunayoshi.

"Ken, Mukuro-sama said we mustn't encourage any fights."Chigusa interrupted, forcing Ken to stopped and turned his attention away to the twins.

"What did you say four-eyed kappa!?" Ken shouted glaring at the glasses boy beside him.

"So annoying, Mukuro –sama I'm going back to Kokuyo Land now to give you some privacy." Chigusa said ignoring Ken's insults towards him.

"Sure, bring that dog beside you as well." Mukuro answered as he points at Ken who continues to bicker. As soon as Mukuro replied, Chigusa began to walk away from the trio dragging Ken along with him.

"So now that we are alone Sawada Tsuna-" Mukuro was cut-off by Tsunayoshi suddenly intervening between the smaller brunette and the Mist Guardian.

"Hm, don't forget about me as well Mukuro." Tsunayoshi growled earning a small chuckle from the indigo-haired boy.

"Oya oya, aren't you a little protective, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

"I should be, especially lions like you who are ready to pounce at my innocent brother." replied by Tsunayoshi still protecting his twin.

"Nii-sama…." Tsuna said blushing at what his reliable big brother said. He clutched tightly at his twin's back and smiled lightly.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Giotto shouted suddenly appearing with his bags.

"Giotto-sempai!- And Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted noticing Hibari behind the student council president.

"We just arrived and it looks like you three are having fun…" Giotto smiled hiding his dark intentions.

"I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari stated before he lunged at the other two. Before Tsuna can stop the skylark, he began attacking the older brunette and the Mist Guardian. The younger Sawada shivered, wanting to escape at what is happening. But before he can escape, a hand suddenly yanked him he looked behind him and saw Reborn holding his left leg.

"Re-reborn!" Tsuna shouted a bit surprised to see his tutor there.

"Come with me, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he let go Tsuna's leg.

"Eh?" Tsuna dumbfounded at what Reborn said.

"Or is it do you want to stay with those four?" Reborn asked grinning in a very sinister way.

"Hiee! NOOO!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up and began following Reborn without any question. They walked farther away the four boys who are still fighting senselessly in the beach.

As they walked farther, Tsuna began to view a mansion at the other side of the beach. He examined the exterior of the building and found it really beautiful. It looks modern and new but there are still some parts that suggest it's been a long time since it's been used. It's painted in white and there are a lot of long glass window, when Tsuna and Reborn reached the entrance he saw beautiful flowers decorated the aisle towards the main door. The main door was humongous, and the Vongola crest is embedded on the large brown door. The two entered and the interior was more beautiful than the outside, very expensive things decorate the inside, a chandelier hanging at the entrance with a large portrait of man at the front of the stairs. Tsuna began to walk infront of the large portrait and began examining it; he noticed it hasn't been cleaned very much. Big packs of dust covers the painting enough for anyone to not identify the person painted in it, Reborn stood beside Tsuna and examined it as well.

"I don't also know the person who is painted here, but I heard he was someone very important to the Vongola…" Reborn stated as he somewhat recognized the amount of curiosity in Tsuna's eyes.

"Anyway let's go, I still need you for something." the Arcobaleno began walking away from the portrait and Tsuna following him, who is still eyeing the large portrait.

After a minute or so of walk, Reborn stopped infront of a large door and opened it…As expected it was equally beautiful inside. Reborn opened the large closet the left side of the room and took something inside. Tsuna mesmerized at the inside remembered the time he was in Italy._ 'Much like the rooms we stayed on, in Italy'_ he thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, here wear this." Reborn said as he handed Tsuna a piece of cloth.

Tsuna took the cloth from Reborn's hand and examines but as soon as he saw what it is he screamed and protested at Reborn saying that it's a bikini!

"So what?" Reborn casually asked not minding the fact that he handed a bikini for GIRLS.

"Bu-but Reborn! This is for girls not for boys like ME!" Tsuna complained at Reborn saying he doesn't want to wear it, as soon as he said that, Reborn pulled gun-Leon and pointed it towards the crying brunette.

"You won't wear it?" Reborn asked looking at him with such dark eyes.

"Hiee!" Tsuna wailed but in the end he still put it on. The hitman and his student went back to the other four who're still fighting meaninglessly on the beach. But they stop as soon they heard Reborn shot a wild bullet. The four, eyed the shy brown-haired beside Reborn who keeps on fidgeting. 'She' is wearing a ruffled pink bikini both at top and at the bottom and some white sandals; 'her' hair is straight and is mid-length that extends up to 'her' shoulder. An obvious red blush is painted at her cheeks that make her a bit cuter.

"Um…Reborn…this is wa-way too em-emba-ra-ssi-sing!" the brunette nearly shouted but it ended into a small weep.

The four boys continued to examine the 'girl' beside the Arcobaleno and each of them were thinking something differently.

'_Hmm? Why do I think I've seen "her" before'_ Giotto thought trying to recall his memory.

'_She looks kinda familiar, but she's cute…'_ Tsunayoshi said with a small blush creeping at his cheeks.

'_Who is this little herbivore? I'll bite "her" to death!'_ Hibari said while looking at the fidgeting girl.

'_Delicious.'_ The only thing Mukuro is thinking while running his tongue to his lips.

"Hey Reborn, have you seen my brother?" Tsunayoshi asked as he noticed Tsuna wasn't around with his tutor.

"What are you saying? This is Tsuna." Reborn stated while pointing the girl beside him. He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The sounds of the wave became the central sound in the beach; the four dominant boys look at the fidgeting 'girl' who's blushed now covered 'her' whole face. Three seconds have passed and Tsuna looked infront of him, wondering what happened that made the four stopped and stoned. Tsuna regretted looking infront of him, as he saw the HUNGRY looks they are emitting.

"Hiee! Reborn!" shouted by Tsuna who is currently looking for his mentor, but unfortunately he couldn't find him.

"Oya, oya what an unexpected change of events Sawada Tsuna~" Mukuro said as he teleported beside the shaking brunette. He immediately latched his arms at the slim waist of the boy.

"Rokudo Mukuro! Let go of Sawada Tsuna or prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari growled as eyed the pineapple-haired illusionist.

"Kufufufufu…what If I say no?" Mukuro replied as he teases the cloud guardian.

"Then you will have my X-burner, in your face" Tsunayoshi replied ready to attack Mukuro.

"Don't forget me." Giotto said as he put on a glove in his right hand.

"Stupid president! You can fight?" Tsunayoshi asked confused at what he saw.

"Giotto-senpai! Hibari-san! Nii-sama!" Tsuna shouted as he was pulled closer by Mukuro. The blue-haired illusionist chuckled as he licks Tsuna's face, savouring the look of the little Tuna in a woman's swimsuit.

"You look so cute, make me want to eat you Tsuna-kun~" Mukuro chucked as he began to ravish Tsuna in his arms.

"Hiee! Mukuro!"

Tsuna struggled at the strong hold and a few more push he was finally able to escape from the Mist Guardian. The younger Sawada began running as fast he can towards the mansion so that he can change, and behind him are four guys trying to catch him who are still arguing to each other.

After a few minutes of running, he was finally able to locate his clothes. He changed immediately, sighing in relief that he was freed from the embarrassing outfit. Feared for his life he began looking for a place where he could hide, but fate wasn't that kind to him when he suddenly bumped into somebody. And that somebody was Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san!- And Nii-sama and Giotto-senpai!" Tsuna shouted surprise to see his Cloud Guardian with the other two.

"Shh!" Giotto hushed as he puts his hands at Tsuna's mouth.

"Me, Hibari-san and the stupid president formed an alliance together." Tsunayoshi explained at his brother, by now Giotto's hands are out from Tsuna's mouth.

"Eh, What do you mean?" Tsuna confused at what is happening.

"We agreed to protect you from some 'OUTSIDER' Tsuna" Giotto smiled darkly as he emphasized the word OUTSIDER. Hibari could only let out a small "Hn".

Tsuna definitely know who is that OUTSIDER. 'Mukuro…'

"So for now, we'll be with you Tsuna, because you are precious to us." Giotto smiled more like smirk.

**'Precious'**

The young brunette is expecting something not good in this alliance, NONE AT ALL.

Their conversation stopped when they heard a voice boomed near them. "Sawada Tsuna, where are you?~"

They shivered looking somewhere to hide alas there isn't anywhere that is a good place.

"Hide here." They heard someone suggested and they turned their head at the side. They saw Reborn beside a large closet.

"But Reborn this is a clo-" But before Tsuna could finish his sentence he and the other three were suddenly push inside (including Hibari). Reborn smirked as he put a small bar between the handle.

'_This could be fun'_ the hitman thought leaving the place with a sinister smirk.

Inside the closet, Tsuna let a low groan when he felt something heavy pressing at his chest. His eyes immediately adjust at the darkness when he saw his brother pressing at him, the bigger Sawada's face compress in his chest. All too soon, he felt a breath tickled his hair and was more surprised to see Hibari push near to his side. Tsuna shivered when a cold hand suddenly snaked through his side, trying to see who is touching him, when he saw Giotto at his other side pressed as well like Hibari.

The small brunette now understood, they are in a very **AWKWARD** position with him in the center, Hibari at his right side towering him a bit, Giotto at his left side the president's face near to his cheeks and his big hands covering his chest, and his big brother infront of him, pressed at his waist.

Ok, Tsuna wants to get out, as in right now…But they are TRAP inside the closet.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

**Chapter Seven: Hiding**

"Nii-sama! Wait don't move!" Tsuna lightly screamed as he felt something pressed his sensitive area.

"So-sorry Tsuna but I need to move…" Tsunayoshi said finding a good position to adjust his numbing legs.

"Tsuna…" Hibari breathed sending it right on the smaller brunette's hair and ear making him shivered.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, My hand is in your chest…" Giotto said as his hand snakes at Tsuna's chest.

'Please all of you stop or else-' Tsuna thought but all of his sensitive areas are being touch and suddenly he moaned.

"Ah~"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments, alerts and faves!~<p>

_(OHMGEEE! I FINALLY UPDATED LOL! AHAHAHAHA I'm so sorry, I want to reply to all your awesome review but I now you all prefet the story than my replies *sniff XD I know you all are looking at me with shot-dead eyes right ahahahah you want to kill me right? AHAHAHHA You all want to say: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED!?" right? Well, I can't tell all the excuses, because all of you will say they are just excuses….I'M SO SORRY! REALLY! I edited chapter 5, added some things and changed some words. Anyway, I'm a bit disappointed that KHR ended ;A; my Hibari! WHY? Speaking of Hibari, his b-day is coming so I updated it for him~ Enough of that, FMTY: BH will update if I'm not busy with my manga, the poll should have ended long ago but- ahahahha u all know the reasons XD~ BTW, For __**G27 lovers**__ there, READ __**AI NO UTA**__! The story is TOTALLY AWESOME! I LOVE THAT DOUJINSHI~! AHAHAHHA LOL So, that's all ahahah expect for another year to update (maybe not)~ Don't worry, this story is ending kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu~ btw it's still rated T and I will make a cover photo for this story XD)_


End file.
